mayonaka no tenchi
by demon13o
Summary: Kagome was born and a war broke out because of the forbidden love between her parents. now she's back and in true form three lords stand in her way of peace how will she get out of this alive, so many options and only one way out! PLS read and tell me wht
1. Chapter 1

Jay: okay I got help with this and I just wanted to create it for her so if you hate it then I'm so sorry. Her and me have put ideas together into one fic so if you do like it then enjoy it.

Demon: don't forget to mention the hurricane

Jay: 0.0 you had to bring that up, okay guys hurricane Dennis is going to hit Florida and it will hit me cause I live off towards the gulf of Mexico and it will hit me on it's way. I might not be able to update any time soon for I might be without power for a while if I'm lucky that won't happen and I'll be safe. Okay now on to the chapter.

**_Chapter one: the one born of a war_**

"Sir, one of them tried to get in but we caught him, what should we do with him?" an angel shouted towards the lord of the mythical creatures. "Throw him to the dungeons," the lord spoke loudly. The angel nodded and ran off to do what was told. A young woman poked her head into the room and asked, "Father what have they caught?" He nearly fell off his throne from his daughters appearing out of nowhere. "Misuki, is that you, my dear daughter you know your suppose to be studding," her father asked. "Uh yeah but the instructor is so boooooooooring, father. Can't I just go out and see the gardens," Misuki asked. Her father thought for a second and then nodded, "but when you return you have to promise me you'll get back to your studies." Misuki smiled up at her father and replied, "I promise father."

Misuki ran out the door and down the hallway. A few seconds after she walked out her instructor walked in. "Where is she, my lord your daughter walked off when I shut my eyes to think of her lesson of the day and she just upped and disappeared," he told as he heard small amounts of laughter coming from, "my lord are you feeling okay?" He looked down at the angel and nodded. "My daughter was already here she went out to the gardens, don't worry she'll be back to her studies soon," he snickered out silently. The instructor nodded and headed back to the area he came from, "Sorry to have bothered you my lord." He watched as the instructor left. 'Misuki you'll be the death of me one day (hey it's something called foreshadowing), I hope she won't do something to ruin me,' he thought as he left for his study to go over some stuff.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misuki walked down the hallway towards the dungeons to see the new prisoner. She quickly hid behind a line of curtains to sneak into the dungeon. As soon as the guards she heard pass by she made a quick b line towards the dungeon doors. Misuki opened the door and walked in. She closed the door softly yet quietly. She ran down the stairs quietly, she looked to be gliding down the stairs in the dark. When she reached the bottom she saw that it was empty. She ran down the passage to a cell that held a man, no a youkai to put it right. She got up close to the cell and asked in a soft voice, "Who are you?" The demon looked up at the speaker with his dark black eyes. Black eyes met cerulean blue eyes. "What do you want, tenchi," the demon asked. She got pissed, highly pissed and retorted, "That's not fair to respond with another question instead of an answer, jerk. I only came to see if your worth my time, meaning I could get you out of here if you have enough information to change my decision." He looked up at her and grumbled. 'Why did I listen to Akumu about that so called treasure this place held,' he thought. Misuki heard him as clear as a whistle thanks to her mind reading ability. "Who's this Akumu, and what treasure were you here to try and get," I asked the unknown demon behind the bar's of cold steel. He nearly fell over from surprise. "How the hell did you know what I was thinking," he asked.

"I may be a princess of young age but I'm not slow in learning new tricks, once again who are you and where are you from," I ordered with a small smile. He looked up at me in horror. 'She's the, oh god Akumu has a freaked mind, I could have sworn the treasure was a jewel not…' he stopped his thoughts before Misuki could figure out what he was thinking about. "You shouldn't get into a business that could hurt you, little tenchi. My name is Yami and Akumu is my brother. We are from the area below this area, what you all call earth and we call a dirt ball with life. I'm not suppose to say to much because my race is slowly disappearing and I thought this so called treasure could save our race from ever dieing but I met the treasure that he spoke of and am changing my mind about the whole idea," he told as he looked up at the ceiling sighing.

She looked at him and made a quick decision and told him, "I want to see this earth I've never been allowed to leave the premises because I'm the only one in my blood line, I'll set you free if you'll be my escort on earth." she looked down at him with a goofy smile on my face. He looked up in surprise and nodded in agreement, 'anything to get out of here!' She used a small miko spell to unlock the lock on the cell and opened the cell door. "Come on," she stated. He got up and walked out towards me, "You live here so show us out." She nodded and ran off towards the stairs and up it shouting quietly, "Follow closely or you'll get lost!" He ran to catch up. They both stopped at the top of the stairs before the door. Misuki quickly took a look and noticed a guard by the door. She cursed herself for the bad luck. She quickly shut the door and turned to Yami. "Okay there's a guard by the door so we'll have to go to plan b," I muttered. Tami heard me and asked softly, "And what is plan b, just so I don't find my head being chopped off and lying in a basket." She heard the sarcasm in his voice. She glared at him and started muttering an incantation only known by the miko tenchi's, just as she finished she grabbed Yami's hand and they disappeared. They disappeared from the dungeon, the castle. As they disappeared so did the sounds and joy within the castle that is high above the earth which is filled with many upon many mythical creatures of heart and joy, yet the joy and heart disappeared along with the princess and prisoner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Far below the heavens of mythical creatures a warrior wonders where his brother may be. "Where did that baka go this time, don't tell me he ran off again?" the dark shadow inu asked from the darkness of the forest. "Akumu he said he was going to search for the so called treasure to talk about from the so called heavens but you told us all that it wasn't real, why would he go and search for something not real," another inu asked. Akumu walked out of the shadows and let the sunlight take in his appearance. He had midnight black hair with red tips, silver eyes that looked like two full moons in the darkness, he had a black fluffy tail (fluffy tail, he may not be Sesshomaru but he's like him glares at Sess fan girls at least I get a Sess look alike except he's all black like starts to pet Akumu's tail fluffy, what am I doing back to the chapter), he had one blackish purple stripe under each eye, he wore an inky black hamakas which were only black and his haori with three snow white flowers on both shoulders, and the obi was a black with white and snow white flowers. He had complete control over his aura so no one could track him or his pack down; he was almost as strong as Lord Sesshomaru him self yet he wasn't a lord for he didn't like the taste of royalty but he loved to hide within the shadows. "No, that treasure is real and is from another land, the one to lay eyes on her will gain her interest if not then you are not worthy of loving her, she is the jewel, she is a gift from above, she's the princess of heavens. She's a treasure she may be a tenchi but she is a miko as well very rare to have in the royal family," Akumu announced as he looked at the shy and sighed from the guilt of opening his mouth around his baka brother who'd go after anything that he thinks he can catch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Further off towards the eastern lands two creatures appeared. One mystical and the other of shadows. The mystical one glowed in the sun with a heavenly light. She had two identical pearly white wings poking out her back and swaying in union with each other. She was dressed in a white kimono with long sleeves (she's single and has her virginity remember only virgins wear white) with a few sakura blossoms at the tips of the sleeves and at the bottom of the hem of her kimono. Her obi was white and pink. She had silver hair that made it seem as if she were related to the lord of the west. She had a mark of a dark crescent moon in the center and an angelic wing sprouting from it in the center of her forehead. Her cerulean eyes gazed around at the forest near by with astonishment.

The shadow creature looked down at her taking in her appearance. She turned to him to see that he was wearing dark navy blue haori, hamakas, and a dark blue obi. He had jet-black hair and bared the blackish purple stripes under his eyes, two instead of one. He didn't have a tail but he did have two black cute looking fury triangles upon his head. She looked up into his black eyes and asked, "So where shall we go before my father figures out about my disappearance?" He looked at her and whispered, "I need to see my brother before he has a cow but your going to want to hide those wings of yours!" Misuki gasped and held a face of utter horror, "But I shouldn't have to!" Yami looked at her and responded, "because many demons wouldn't stop and listen to you they'd take an innocent tenchi any day so don't fight with me I'm only telling you so you won't get hurt."

She grumbled and detracted her wings back into her body and muttered a 'happy now'. He nodded and ran off towards his brother's campground. It didn't take long to get there at all. "Brother I have returned," Yami spoke in a soft tone. "And who is this you've brought with you she's quite a nice find," an inu spoke with lust in his voice. Akumu stepped out of the darkness and continued to glare at Yami, "You went after her, you didn't heed my warnings about the land of angels." Yami looked at Akumu and nodded, "Well I made it back alive didn't I, besides I had to see what this so called jewel was and I got into a mess so now I have to treat her to a tour of earth but I have no clue where some places are so brother could you take the deed of taking her around?" Akumu looked down at him and thought for a second then nodded, "I've been needing to go out and check in with the lords so I guess I can show her around but you have no clue that they could kill us for having her here on earth!"

Akumu got up and walked to Misuki, while holding his hand out for her to take hold of. Misuki saw his hand and hesitated in grabbing it but grabbed it any ways. The two ran off into the forest and out of sight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few hours went by and the two sat down near a lake that shined in the sun, the flowers danced to music that no one heard through the wind. Misuki sat down on the grass next to Akumu. She sighed as she saw the sun dancing with joy. Akumu looked over at Misuki, he didn't know how long he'd been starring cause when she turned her head, silver met cerulean in a flash. Misuki felt something pooling in her womanhood but ignored it. 'What are these feelings I'm getting near him, I can't fall in love with a youkai it's forbidden I have to get away from him before I fall victim to this emotion if that happens I'll forget my roll in the royal family,' Misuki thought as she continued to stare deep into his silver eyes, she lost her self in his eyes for what seemed like eternity. Akumu didn't understand why a forbidden love was forming either but tried to forget the rules as he leaned foreword and kissed Misuki softly on the lips.

Misuki saw him lean in but did nothing to stop him instead she allowed him. She felt his tongue flow across her bottom lip asking for entrance, so she allowed him. Their tongues battled for a bit until he left her mouth to trail hot wet kisses down her jaw line and down her neck. He laid her on her back and began to undress her. He undid her obi and began to pull it away as Misuki quickly yanked off his haori. 'I'm not leaving here with my virginity and I know I'm willing to give it to him,' with that last thought Misuki was lost to the dark shadow inu's sweet love making (heh, heh, heh no lemon here!).

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few more hours went by and a roar was heard and then a high-pitched scream as a shadow inu bit down into his claimed mate. He pulled his naked mate into his lap as he sat up straight. She looked up into his face and smiled brightly at the one she fell in love with. He looked down at her and licked the rest of the blood up from the bite mark that he placed upon her neck to prove she was his. He stood up while carrying her over to the lake and walked in to clean him self of the smell of sex, he didn't want anyone to no he mated a tenchi princess. She washed her self-clean and quickly dressed her self back into her kimono while he put his hamakas on and tied it with the obi; he tossed his haori on over top. He grabbed Misuki into a tight embrace. Misuki heard a silent shout and then her father appeared before her.

"Misuki how could you disobey me, I trusted you and you ran off, your coming home now," he commanded as he grabbed her and disappeared leaving a stunned shadow inu (you know a face like this 0.0 lol it's the truth).

_**A few weeks later**_

"Father, father," Misuki shouted as she ran down the hall. He appeared in front of her and asked, "What is it this time?" She had tears in her eyes and looked up into his and began, "Father I'm pregnant with the heir." He looked down at her in horror; he wasn't ready for her to have a child. "Who's the father of the child," he asked. She looked up at him, "My mate is the father of the child." He was confused. "Who is you mate," he asked. "Akumu, father it's the youkai I was with on that day I tried to go on an adventure," she cried out, "I love him father and he loves me, he wouldn't hurt me he loves me." He was about to disown his daughter but for some odd reason he couldn't. He pulled his daughter into a comforting embrace. "Do not worry we will deal with the problems later on when we have to," he whispered as he continued to comfort her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The day of the birth has come and every tenchi within the castle was in a living emotion, happiness, joy, life has come to this joyless palace at once. Misuki was giving birth to the child in a room while Akumu was on the other side not aloud to see her. He waited for the child to be born, he was glad her father accepted him into her family with open arms. He then realized that he never did anything wrong love is kind to you in life. A few minutes went by and then a giant aura flew out and on to the whole world. The aura of a demon and tenchi was born that day. A wail was heard and Akumu ran into the room to comfort his mate from the pain she went through. He saw the baby, or also known as a pup. It was a girl; she had silvery blue eyes, a small black tail, and two small identical pearly white wings. He held her and was happy to find that she was a full demon with angel looks and miko magic. He had no clue how she was full demon but was happy for the pup his mate gave birth to. He handed her over to his mate and continued to play with her as she tried to grab his hair. The lord was happy to have kept his daughter and accepted his new son cause his grand daughter was beautiful, she had all the powers of the world in her small little fingers. He felt the wave of aura and feared a little but thought it of nothing. Or so he thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The lord of the west, north and south all felt the aura. The time has come for the war to begin. They suited up and sent word to each lord about getting ready. They set out toward the east to get to the heavens for the war of their trespassing, they won't allow anything that strong to live.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misuki and Akumu came up with the name Kagome and were glad she was so hyperactive. Her father ran into the room and shouted toward them, "You two have to leave and go into hiding you have to hide our little future we have a war on it's way and I won't lose our lives to them they don't want this power to live now take this, it will hide her powers from anyone ever finding her hide in the bone eaters well until the war ends." Misuki took the charm from her father and ran out of the castle towards the bone eaters well with Akumu leading the way. Once they were in the forest Akumu ran behind Misuki.

A demon ran out of the forest and attacked Akumu but luckily Akumu killed it in time but didn't see the one heading for Misuki. He jumped into the way to protect her from death but instead he died cause the blow was to the chest. He saw a jewel fall from his pocket and grabbed it. Misuki leaned down but didn't notice Akumu make the jewel enter Kagome's body, "Run Misuki protect her, go into the bone eaters well then on the other side it's up to you to tell them…" Misuki cried her eyes out but did as she was told and ran, she heard his soul say in hum's, "She's the new protector of the Shikon no Tama!"

Misuki Jumped into the well and a blue light engulfed her. When the light disappeared she found her self in a darker well. She flew out of the well and found a door. She walked up the steps to find a young woman sweeping the sidewalk. She went to the woman and asked, "Miss you have to help me." The young woman freaked out from the angel's appearance but calmed a bit, "What can I help you with tenchi?" She looked at her with a teary gaze and handed the bundle to the young woman and spoke clearly, "In my time a war broke out because of her she may look human now for a charm holds her in this form but at the age of 17 she must receive this letter and necklace for it will show her that she is the last of her kind, my father I know of now is dead I lost my mate but I won't lose her please protect her the letter explains more of it my father wrote it and I know you'll understand I can't stay behind my life is in the past thank you for listening take care of my Kagome like she was your own please don't tell her of me before she reaches 17." She ran into the well house and jumped into the well and was gone. The young woman looked down at Kagome to see her asleep so she walked her into the house to fix dinner and get things ready for her new daughter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misuki reached the other side of the well and jumped out to see all three lords there staring at her. "Your all that's left, where's the child that was born," One lord asked. "We better kill her as well," another said. Her eyes went wide. "My daughter is safe from you vermin's you will never get her she'll be safe for now and forever. You will never find her I will not die, I won't allow it I'll continue to watch over her," she muttered. "That's where you are wrong," the third lord stated as one of his men shot an arrow at her. The arrow disappeared before making contact. She looked up at her and said, "I'll die when every last demon rots in hell for what they have done today or when my daughter ever returns back here she will make you suffer far worse then a tenchi could deliver, do me well my daughter my little full blooded shadow inu." She chanted a small chant and disappeared into thin air while killing half the army. To her where bouts well no one knows they looked for her and looked but no one found her or sensed her. She disappeared from existence.

From behind a tree a young woman was picking herbs, while ignoring the youkai around her, 'You all will roast in hell, my daughter will make sure of that.' The young woman walked back to a village and into a hut that was off to the side. She lived there or so everyone thinks…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**TBC… oh yeah this was the intro so next chapter starts everything up**_

Jay: thanks again for reading, I except flames and reviews with open arms but some flames that go into evil and mean ones you'll hear from me in an evil and mad way oh and thanks again for reading this. Once again this fic was for a friends' interest. Here are two quotes that I pass on to my readers. Oh yeah now I have to evacuate cause hurricane Dennis is on his way to tear up everything in his path so until then ja ne!

**_"Never say goodbye to someone u truly care about because once they walk out the door u might never see them again" -Jay (it's a true known fact)_**

**_"As day becomes night, night becomes day. Where r we when life threatens to tear us apart, what do we feel when darkness is us and when we finally become nothingness, do we cease to exist. No we live in blackness, darkness, sadness, anger rolls in fury, and the pain of the forgotten. I am nothing. I was the day and the night, I was the moon, no one can save a silly soul from death, he seeks all and all bow before him from his power, i stood against him never to die and never to live. I am the darkness u make fade away, i am the sadness in a heart, I am the anger that rolls off of u, I am the pain u feel when everything is hopeless." -Jay_**


	2. Chapter 2

Jay: OMFG, you should have seen the reviews it wasn't up for a day and wham in less then 3 hours I get 4 reviews. They were from Scarletfire, who was the one who gave me the idea. keeper-of-mauve-paradise, I'm glad you love long chapters as well hope to keep that up as I type the chapters. KIENA, uh yeah thanks for the review and hope to see more of them, to let everyone know the answer to the question (Q: How old was the princess when she let the prisoner out?) well to answer that my readers that is unknown to me because I really skipped it and forgot all about it so she was at an age you usually see girls loose their virginity like 14-16. Amanda, thanks for your review it made me cry a bit because it was so sweet, I really did hate the fact that they had died but it's the only way it fit in the story but don't worry her mom's alive cause she appears in the chapter, now I couldn't turn this fic into another horror fic like nightmare freedom so I'll keep this one safe reading material and allow you all to decide how I should go about good idea's. I'll give you a few at the end of this chapter. Oh and people I am sorry for the way I write because the way I write may be confusing to some

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Chapter two: the necklace and a new mother**_

"Kagome come on we don't have all day to piss around," an enraged hanyou shouted from outside the door. Kagome quickly packed her big yellow backpack and lifted it up on his back and walked out the door. As soon as she walked out the hanyou grabbed the backpack and muttered, "Why do you pack so much stuff?" Kagome looked at him and huffed. "Well Inuyasha it has your ramen, Shippo's Pocky and chocolate, and a few things I need," Kagome muttered as she walked off towards the well house with Inuyasha in toe. They entered the well house and went down the stairs to the well. Kagome flipped her legs over the lip of the well and dropped down as Inuyasha jumped down. They were surrounded with a blue light for a few seconds and then it was gone. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the well to be greeted by a small kitsune fox demon, a demon slayer, and a perverted monk. They all walked towards the village with small chatter.

'Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm from the present day but was dragged down into the well just about a year ago, in a few hours as of tomorrow it would have been a full year. The day after I turned 16 was the day everything happened. I was attacked by a centipede demon known as mistress centipede; she wasn't a friendly one at that. I had some how awoken Inuyasha from the spell Kikyo a priestess that I was reincarnated from had placed upon him. I released him to kill mistress centipede but in return he wanted the jewel. The village miko, Keade, helped me by using subduing prayer beads; with the S-I-T command Inuyasha will do a face implant into the ground. But all in the same day I was kidnapped and the jewel was stolen. I tried to get it back but only succeeded in shattering the jewel into small tiny fragments. As our journey went on to collect the jewel shards we met Shippo along the path. The thunder brothers who Inuyasha took down with his tetsusiaga murdered Shippo's family and we gained some more jewel shards. The next person we encountered along our journey was Miroku the perverted monk, he was cursed with the hellhole in his right hand. His grandfather was the first to encounter the evil villain Naraku whom pierced his right hand and started the family curse. Miroku joined us in the journey to find the jewel shards and to kill the new villain Naraku. Sango the demon slayer was the last person we encountered along the journey. She became a sister like friend, but the despicable Naraku destroyed her life as well. He killed her village and her family but controls her dear brother's dead body like a puppet without strings attached. At first she was tricked but we all banded together in a pack and went after one evil fowl spider demon, Naraku. He held most of the Shikon no Tama, so there were few shards left to collect now,' Kagome introduced in her thoughts.

"Kagome-chan did you bring me some pockey and chocolate?" the young kit asked. I nodded and pulled it out a chocolate bar, "Here you go Shippo!" Shippo took the chocolate bar gratefully, and began to eat it. The monk stepped foreword and began, "Lady Kagome, I heard of some news about a few shards towards the west near a village that isn't to far from here, should we start our journey or spend the rest of the day resting." Inuyasha snorted at the monk's comment. "Miroku what do you think, we're heading out towards it," he barked out. Kagome glared at him along with the demon slayer and Shippo the young fox kit.

"Kagome could you do the honors," the demon slayer asked.

Kagome looked at her and nodded, "Gladly Sango!" She turned to Inuyasha; she noticed his ears flatten upon his head. She ignored it. She took a deep breath and shouted as many times, "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit and sit!" Kagome clapped her hands together and picked up her backpack, slung it over her shoulder and on to her back with grace. As she walked away she could her grumbles from the 6-foot hole in the ground.

Shippo looked up at Miroku and back down at Inuyasha while asking, "Hey Miroku is that the Grand Canyon?"

Miroku looked at Shippo and shook his head in denial, "No Shippo it's only a giant crater known as a messed up Inuyasha." With that said Miroku, Shippo and Sango walked back to the village in hopes of finding Kagome.

Inuyasha felt the spell wearing off. He pulled out of the giant hole grumbling, "Damn stubborn wenches having control!" He whipped the dirt off his haori muttering every fowl word he could think of. When he was done he ran off towards the village with anger radiating off of him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome quickly dropped her backpack off at Keade's; she said a quick hello and ran off to do some peaceful thinking. Kagome made sure to grab her pencil and sketchpad (hey I love drawing and had to make Kagome talented as well). She ran off towards the river near the village to relax. 'I should let them rest for the day cause I know they need it and I'll gladly let them have it,' she thought as she neared the river. She planted her bottom on the ground opened her sketchpad to a blank page. 'Just a couple more hours till my birthday,' she thought as she looked around for something to sketch. She spotted it. It was the patch of blue moon flowers. A few trees surrounded them but the sun had shown through the trees and on to the flowers giving it a living aura. As she began to sketch she also began to sing softly.

_**You're so complicated, you hang over my shoulder  
When I read my mail  
I don't appreciate it  
When I talk to other guys  
you think they're on my tail  
**_

She looked up at the scene and continued to sketch.

_**I get so aggravated when I get off the phone  
And get the third degree  
I'm really feelin' frustrated  
Why don't you take a pill and put a little trust in me  
And you'll see  
Don't freak out until you know the facts  
Relax**_

She looked back up at the scene and back down at the sketchpad and continued to draw.

_**Don't be stupid, you know I love you  
don't be ridiculous, you know I need you  
don't be absurd, you know I want you  
don't be impossible**_

She glanced back up and then back down to resume.

_**I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (Can't live without you)  
I'm crazy bout you (I'm crazy bout you)  
Don't be stupid, you know I love you**_

She looked up and then back at the sketchpad, it was almost done.

_**Stop overreacting  
you even get suspicious when I paint my nails  
it's definitely distracting  
the way you dramatize every little small detail  
don't freak out until you know the facts  
Relax, Max**_

_**Don't be stupid, you know I love you  
don't be ridiculous, you know I need you  
don't be absurd, you know I want you  
don't be impossible**_

She glanced once more back up and continued to finish.

_**I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (Can't live without you)  
I'm crazy bout you (I'm crazy bout you)  
Don't be stupid, you're my baby  
I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (Can't live without you)  
I'm crazy bout you (I'm crazy bout you)**_

_**Don't be stupid, you know I love you**_

_**Don't be stupid, you know I love you  
don't be ridiculous, you know I need you  
don't be absurd, you know I want you  
don't be impossible**_

She looked up at the scene and back down at the sketchpad realizing that the song finished and that she was finished the sketch. It looked almost identical except it had no color only shaded in some places and it was black and white. "Wow how long have I been here, gees it's so quiet."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sango, Miroku and Shippo just made it to Keade's hut. "Lady Keade have you seen Kagome," Sango asked as she walked into the hut. The elderly looking woman looked up at the one who spoke.

"Why yes child she has, she wanted some alone time but she should return soon," the one known as Keade said to the young woman.

Miroku walked into the hut and sat down as well as Sango and Shippo. A small powder puff of cream fur jumped into Sango's lap and 'mewled' a bit. Sango subconsciously rubbed Kirara's ears and head.

"I hope she returns soon," a worried Sango whispered into the air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome stood from her sitting spot and stretched. A noise in the bush startled her. 'Crap I don't have my bow and arrows with me,' Kagome thought in panic. The demon emerged from the shadows and the bush. She saw a creature that seemed to be make-believe. 'But those kind of demon's don't exist anymore how can one be in front of me,' she thought as she continued to panic. As if sensing her uneasiness it turned it's eyes to her. It sniffed the air. A second later it's eyes went wide and it ran off into the forest in search of something or someone.

"Bizarre, a shadow inu to run in fear like that, creepy beyond reasons," she mumbled out loud. Kagome felt the wind flow by as if delivering Sango's message in it's own way. As if hearing it she headed off towards the village without noticing a page of her sketchpad falls out. The wind did, it picked it up and sent it somewhere unknown to the artist of it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The shadow inu ran into a village and towards a hut. He entered it and stared at the young human woman in it and spoke clearly, "Lady Misuki, I found your daughter she is in this time, I know it's her for she smells of you and my brother, but faintly."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Very good Yami, I couldn't look for her cause someone would realize that I'm not human or mortal." Yami nodded.

"They will be heading to this village," he replied.

Her smile grew even bigger, 'Soon my daughter soon, it will all make sense when you see me again.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome finally made it back to the village and to Keade's hut. She walked in to be greeted by her friend's faces. Kagome smiled a heart-warming smile that could melt the coldest of hearts.

"Sango, Miroku, I have to go back to see my family my mother wanted to give me something but Inuyasha made me leave before seeing her so I'll have to sneak out," Kagome told them.

Shippo looked at Kagome with a puppy dogface and begged, "Kagome- okasan can I please come with you?"

Kagome just about melted with that face and nodded, "I guess but you two won't mind if Shippo goes missing for a while?" Sango and Miroku looked at each other as if reading each other's mind turned to Kagome and shook their heads and spoke at the same time, "Nah, you go ahead and take him with yah, I bet Inuyasha won't cause trouble for him there."

With that Kagome and Shippo took off towards the well and jumped into it disappearing from the feudal era.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They appeared at the other end of the well after the blue light faded. Shippo hopped up on to Kagome's shoulder as she climbed out on the ladder. Once they reached the top Shippo hopped off while Kagome lifted her self out of the well and over the lip and on to the ground. Shippo hopped back on to her shoulder as she made her way up the steps and out of the well house. They both flinched from the light but made it to the house okay. Kagome opened the door and walked in. she left her shoes at the door and walked into the living room to meet her mom sitting there. "Mom I'm home," she ushered.

Her mother looked up from her newspaper to see her daughter standing in the doorway. "Hi Kagome didn't hear you get in… oh yeah wait here I have something for you," she ran off towards her room to get the object that held her mind at the moment.

Within seconds she returns with a box and a scroll, she handed them to Kagome. Kagome opened the letter and read it silently to herself.

_Dear daughter,_

_When you read this then your father and me have died in the Great War between angels and demons. You see your father was a youkai, a dark shadow inu to be exact, I am yes you got it I am an angel. We bore you the strongest of all life. You are a full dark shadow inu with angelic looks and miko abilities. How you became a full youkai still puzzles me but you were the cause of the war but don't be ashamed of what you are, you are now the last of my kind my little cherub, you are the princess of the heavens. You have to kill all the lords of the lands for they have killed your family and entire race of the heavens. Do not fail me daughter. The necklace if you are wondering is to contain your demon, when you turn 17 you will have difficulties controlling it so the necklace will help you control it you can tame it to listen to you but do not hesitate to teach it who the master is. Now my dear baby girl do not fail me. The one you know, as mother isn't your real mother just someone I asked to protect you and she did a good job, I hope to see you again one day._

_Love,_

_Your mother,_

_Misuki._

Kagome looked up from the letter to the one she once called mother and frowned, "But you never told me that you weren't her you left me to find out later in my life."

Her mother looked at her and spoke quietly, "Now that you know you do realize you belong in the past, when ever you want you may visit us but you have to go, go and kill the ones that threatened to kill you. I'll continue thinking of you as my true daughter nothing will change how I loved you as my own." Kagome looked up at her and smiled.

Kagome was pulled into her mother's embrace of happiness. When her mother let go she looked back down at the box. "Mama I have to go or else Inuyasha will wonder where I went," Kagome smiled. The older woman nodded and watched as Shippo jumped up onto her shoulder and Kagome run out the house toward the well. "Bye Mama," Kagome shouted as she entered the well house. She lifted her legs over the wells lip and held Shippo, the scroll and necklace box in the arms as she jumped into the well. They were engulfed by the blue light and disappeared from the future side of the well and out of existence of her future home. Kagome handed the stuff to Shippo while having him balance on her shoulder as she grabbed the vines and climbed out of the well. When she reached the top of the well she was greeted by an angry Inuyasha.

"Hello Inuyasha," Kagome cheered out, 'boy won't we all be in for a surprise tomorrow morning!' Kagome quickly left that thought behind and climbed all the way out and grabbed the scroll and box from Shippo. Kagome quickly opened the box and placed the necklace around her neck.

"Oi, wench you weren't aloud to go back home," Inuyasha literally shouted.

"Well I didn't no I needed permission," Kagome shouted as she ran off toward the village. She left behind a bewildered Inuyasha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome reached Keade's hut and muttered, "Come on let's get moving before mister high and mighty start shouting again!" they all nodded and got prepared to leave for the village.

When Inuyasha finally showed up Kagome smiled and asked, "Are you going to stand there all day or get moving?" Inuyasha shook his head and caught up with his companions. As they walked on towards the new village Kagome and Sango had a little small chat about this and that.

Once they reached the village they set up camp. Fixed dinner and ate in peace. The hours went by and they fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Early into the morning they woke except Kagome, they all thought it weird but ignored it as they began their morning rituals. After a while they began to try and wake Kagome to find something scary. It was so scary to them it almost made them wet their pants, well in Sango's case skirt. Sango being the only brave soul walked over to Kagome and pushed Kagome awake. "5 more minutes mom," Kagome mumbled.

"Kagome wake up it's urgent, your um a youkai how'd that happen," Sango asked in a scared and worried tone. She stopped pushing Kagome when she started to wake up.

"What's wrong Sango you sounded scared," Kagome asked. Sango nodded.

"Kagome you're a youkai, you're no longer human," Sango breathed out. Kagome just smiled at her.

"Sango I know, I found out yesterday that I am youkai. Actually I'm the princess of the heavens, the last angel left of my clan," Kagome stated.

"But tenchi's haven't existed for over 17 years, they all died in the Great War, no one has seen an angel or heard from one, no one knows how it all began," Miroku stated.

Kagome looked up at them and informed them, "No it's not true I am a tenchi. I can see how the war started through my eyes I had the full dream last night. My mother tricked her father into believing that she was going to the gardens but instead freed a prisoner who took her here to earth in exchange for his freedom. Mother met the prisoner's brother whom was my father. They both made love and my mother's father came and took her back to the heavens. She found out she was pregnant with me but didn't know how I'd come out until I did. The day I was born the three lords felt my aura and wanted me dead, mom mother and father protected me, and my mother's father saved us. My father died protecting my mother from an attack and was attacked in his heart. He died slowly. He had a jewel and pushed it into my body, he spoke of me being the protector of the jewel and then his soul disappeared. My mother jumped into the well and gave me to a woman who I believed to be my mother. When my mother left no one knows what happened to her some say she died while taking part of the army with her or just disappeared. I'll I know is that I was the cause of the war. I am full dark shadow inu with angelic looks with miko abilities as well as demon techniques to!"

Everyone starred at Kagome with shocked faces. Then all of a sudden a young woman and a shadow inu stepped out from behind a tree. Kagome turned to see the two intruders and sensed that she saw the inu before.

"Your that inu I saw yesterday," Kagome stated. He nodded in return.

"Yes my niece it was me," he spoke quietly. Kagome's eyes went wide. He only mustered up muffled laughs.

"You're my u-un-uncle, no way this isn't possible," Kagome argued with her self.

"Daughter don't work yourself into problems, I've come to charge that necklace with endless energy with the main sources the sun and the moon as it's life source," the human woman said as she stepped closer towards the shocked Kagome. She reached her right hand out and extended her pointer and middle finger together as one touching the necklace. A second later a bright light emitted from Kagome and her mother's wings sprouted out of her back. As the light faded in the place of Kagome was another being. The being had midnight blue hair with silver locks running through her hair, which ended at mid thigh. Her eyes were now a silvery blue color. Upon her forehead she bore the family mark, a black crescent moon with a pure white wing sprouting out the moon in the center of her forehead. She had one pink slash under each eye and a navy blue color to her lips. She had a long fluffy black and silver tail. Two identical pearly white wings sprouting from her back. Once again her aura flared high and wide in power that all the lords and demons could feel it even humans felt the return of the heavens princess return.

Misuki looked down at her daughter and smiled. Her daughter was back and she was proud. Her people could be avenged by the very one born of her family. The skill of a miko and demon but the looks of an angel. So beautiful yet deadly to many.

"You will avenge our kin and kill all three lords and soak in their blood. They killed our family so once they are gone we may finally find peace again," her mother spoke out.

Kagome looked at her and nodded, "Mother I will do as told, I will avenge my brethren and sisters that may have not been royal but were there non the less. No blood thirsty lord will stand in my path ever."

Inuyasha looked at her in horror and thought for the safety of his brother and the other lords, he knew they'd never live long enough to say they met the great princess of the heavens.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks as he felt a powerful aura pass by, he felt fear at first and then he cursed at himself for feeling fear about a aura, 'This aura will die by my hands and I won't allow someone that powerful live in this world.' It's such an ancient aura but he knew it was an aura of the tenchi's whom he thought to be dead. Sesshomaru continued his walk thinking of how to kill off the problem.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**TBC…**_

Jay: okay people here you go second chapter. Took me forever but I did it. Whew now that hurricane Dennis has passed and me getting hit by a tropical storm I was happy. So here are the options you can choose from.

_**-Kagome goes to kill the southern and northern lands lords and then goes after Sesshomaru…**_

_**-Kagome kills Naraku first then goes to kill the lords…**_

_**-Kagome goes to kill Sesshomaru first (you know I'd never kill fluffy)…**_

_**-Your own choice or thing to do!**_

Jay: I do hope to get some higher grades, even more reviews.

_**Rate/Review**_


	3. chapter 3

_Jay: hiya people I just got back from the springs but let me tell you swimming in a lake of water that felt like ice cold water, or your taking a bath with a tub of nothing but ice cubes ber. So at the lake or so-called springs, I was being attacked by huge freaking minoes oh my god they got up to 3 feet long. I was swimming in the water and was chased by the eel that lives in the water. I swam towards the stairs which only goes a bit into the water like up to your knees well if you sit on the bottom step the water comes to your shoulders and you can see all the seaweed but that one set of stairs are so slippery that I almost slipped off and pushed my friend into the water. _

Up at the rock which you could jump off of into the water was funny, I walked up and shoved this dude who looked a bit like Sesshomaru into the 20 ft deep water he came up and glared at me but I jumped in and splashed him he got so mad at me that I had to quickly shove my sandals on and run across the bridge and past the wasps to get away from him he acted like a pissed off Sesshomaru I couldn't stop laughing, when I went back he waited till I was ready to get back in. Now imagine this I'm dried and have to get use to the water again and he appeared behind me and pushed me off the side before I started to walk towards the stairs… I was so mad at him I made the eel chase him, funny scene actually I think you'd be laughing. The eel bit into his hair, I found out that was his real color and I went pale, his hair was really silver, that sad thing is when I came home I found out he moved into my neighborhood over the weekend while I was at my friends house, I now have to deal with him at school on Wednesday august 3rd.

Okay so I got five votes to kill Naraku first and then the two lord and then go after Sesshomaru.

Thanks to:  
**Toxic- (ssp) Mandy I'm glad you like it **

Amanda- (ssp) thanks for the review hope to read more

Scarlet Fire- (ssp) hey I finally got off my lazy butt and updated how about that, lol.

KIENA- thanks for reviewing

Kathryn- (ssp) thanks for the review

bluediamond-hime- wow thanks oh and your apart of my C2 community to

Keytothesky- (anime spiral) thanks for reading it and reviewing wow you reviewed both my chapters and is still reading it thanks!

animegirl05- (anime spiral) thanks for reading it and reviewing

Kate- (ssp) it takes so long because I have to think of how the chapter is going to be planed out and so this is how I had to come up with this one but hey thanks for the review and here's the third chapter!

Your reviews and votes for who was the first to go helped so I dedicate this chapter to them, I wasn't going to start typing today but reading those reviews again made me reconsider and here you go a whole new chapter.

Oh yeah um at the end of this chapter I know some people will want to kill me but don't what will happen has to happen in order for the story to fit okay so uh don't kill me! Runs and tries to hide… can't find cover… runs out the front door to the hidden well in the side yard garden… **(Splash)**… **WATER** grrrrrrrrrrrrr… never mind it's gone… continues to hide from angry readers

Oh yeah now I will be writing from Kagome's point of view so it will make it easier on me and you all so enjoy! I'll see you at the end of the chapter!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter three: the beginning of the end

I quickly hid my powerful aura so no one would attack me for it being so large. I looked over at my mother and began to think. Maybe I should tell her that I have to kill my archenemy before I kill the lords, yes I should do that. Well here goes nothing.

"Oka-san, I have to kill the hanyou named Naraku he has the jewel of four souls or also known as the Shikon no Tama in his grubby hands and he's already used it for his evil deeds but I must stop him before I carry out our revenge," I said with a proud and confident strong voice. My mother looked me in the eyes as if reading my very thoughts and nodded to me.

"I see that this hanyou is out to take the world, you must make sure Hades him self enjoys the evil soul. I can wait a while longer for our revenge. I will remain here and continue to protect this village but your uncle will go with you he can teach you the ways and tricks of a shadow inu," I heard her say.

I saw his eyes go wide and him stuttered a bit. "B-b-b-but I-I-I-I-I-I h-h-h-h-ha-v-v-ve to uh, uh I uh have to um do things that uh involve my um presence so I uh can't be missing cause that would uh ruin the treaty between shadow inu and uh regular inu's," I heard him say but I smelled a scent of defiance on him. He looked at me and smiled a truthful smile but I didn't trust him at all.

I was about to say something when my mother raised her voice to him, "You know that's a lie, you just don't want to go, your afraid aren't you?"

He starred at her with wide eyes and gulped in a deep breath of air. He looked at me and then back up into her eyes and let the breath out. "Maybe I am afraid, some people don't want to throw their life away so you can have your revenge, I want revenge for my brothers death more than you no but you don't see me using my small clan to do it, we are all that's left I won't let our race die down because of the deaths of the heavens I feel more guilty than it is now. I want them to live not throw their lives in danger," he spoke out with the thought of venom in his mouth.

I looked at him and nodded to no one in particular, "You don't need to have them fight my battle, besides why would Naraku want a shadow inu, he only wants powerful demons so he can become stronger, he went after Sesshomaru once but failed. You think he could get you, besides now that I have awaken he can't hurt anyone near me on my watch." He looked up at me with a shocked look on his face.

I knew he didn't know I knew one of the lords. I would have laughed at his face but I didn't. "What surprised that I know Lord Sesshomaru," I asked, all I got for an answer was a surprised nod in agreement.

My mother looked at me as if deciding it was time to take her leave. She walked towards me and pulled me into her embrace. I accepted her warming hug. I watched as she walked into the forest towards the village. I turned to see my uncle fidget. "What's wrong being attacked by fire ants, heh, heh, heh," I sputtered out in humor.

He glared up at me with an evil glare. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Okay, lets get going, I know where Naraku is… thanks to this new power I can sense him more clearly," I chirped.

Inuyasha looked at me with glee. "Let's go," I heard him order. We all hurried and got ready to leave and we were off.

Sango and me walked together with a deep conversation going with a few comments from the peanut gallery, Shippo. Miroku walked behind us. Inuyasha was in front leading the way. Yami was off to the left running and jumping through the trees to keep up.

We were still pretty far off but we could make it by noon if we kept moving.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We made it to the barrier of Naraku's castle. I watched as Inuyasha brought tetsusigai up, it turned a blood red color. He brought it down shouting, "Kaze-no-Kisu (wind scar)!" I saw the barrier break and disappear. We entered the muggy area. There area looked so dead. There was nothing left in the area that looked even remotely alive. The plants, trees, grass, everything was killed by Naraku even the people.

We headed further into the area. I saw a flash of light hit the ground before us and a dust tornado come up from behind us. I saw brown in the tornado and knew it was Koga. I looked foreword to see Kagura in a tree with her fan up and ready to attack. I saw a flash of wanting freedom in her eyes. The dust tornado stopped a bit away and out spun Koga. He landed in front of Inuyasha and looked around. He then looked straight at Inuyasha.

"Yo mutt face, where's my woman? Don't tell me you did something to her cause I don't see her around here," Koga growled out. Inuyasha was going to laugh from his eye's twinkle.

I looked at Koga and walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. I saw him turn and scoff at me, "Excuse me, Koga but I ain't your woman!"

He looked at me with horror, "K-k-k-kag-kag-kagome…." I nodded.

He moved away from Inuyasha with wide eyes. "Holy shit, what happened to you Kagome?" he wondered. I looked at him with a bored look.

"I'm not the Kagome you thought I was, I'm not the Kagome I grew up knowing to be, if you want to see tomorrow you will keep her out of our way so we can kill Naraku and avenge the one's he killed that shouldn't have been killed," I ushered. He nodded and ran to keep Kagura occupied.

We walked on and Sango looked over at me and mumbled out to me, "If we encounter Kohaku I will be the one to deal with him as you all go on, I will meet you at the end."

We all nodded our agreement. We walked further up and found Kohaku in the way. He threw his slayers weapon towards us. Sango raced foreword and blocked it while me, Miroku, and Inuyasha continued foreword in our walk towards the center of the area.

We reached the area to see the void and Naraku next to her. Naraku had the glowing black jewel within his hands it was almost complete. It was glowing darker and darker. It was so very badly tainted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Koga ran off to the side just barely missing the blade. 'I want freedom from him, I need him dead in order to get it, I hope they kill him soon,' Kagura thought to herself as she let another blade fly. Koga managed to dodge that blade. He ran up towards her and landed a punch to the gut. Kagura flew away a bit but caught her ground. She glared at the wolf that was her enemy. He glared back at her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kohaku dodged hiraikotsu as it came for him. Sango looked at her dead brother and sighed a sad sigh. Hiraikotsu came around for the second time to return to its master. It hit Kohaku and knocked him foreword. 'That lady, for some reason I can't keep her out of my mind, who is she? Why do I continue to see her in my mind?' he thought as he got up. Sango ran towards him and knocked him down.

"I'm sorry Kohaku but I can't let you continue to live this way I won't let you continue to be Naraku's puppet, you're my brother not a dead puppet," Sango cried out as she brought her sword out of it's sheath and brought it up above her head.

Her words broke through Naraku's spell and he looked up at the girl that he didn't know who she was, he remembered. He remembered who she was she was his sister. He remembered why he was in this predicament. Naraku controlled him and he killed his father and other slayers. He remembered it all. He looked up at his sister and let the tears fall.

Sango brought her sword down and whispered, "When you see father tell him I still have much to do before I pass on but tell him to continue waiting for me I'll be a while longer."

Kohaku looked at his sister and mumbled a blood gushing, "Thank you sister, you freed me… I'll always be there in your dreams…"

Sango let her tears fall repeatedly. She carefully flipped Kohaku's over and pulled out the jewel shard in his back. She carefully picked up his body and carried him towards Kirara. As if on cue she transformed into her larger form and let Sango place Kohaku's dead body on her back. She saw Sango come towards her face and grip her fur. She felt Sango pull her into a grieving hug and heard her cry out from her brother's death. Kirara did her best to comfort Sango the best she could.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I glared at the despicable Naraku. He looked at me and muttered, "I thought they were dead, it seems one lived." I heard and glared at him. Inuyasha and Yami heard him and growled.

"What is this Inuyasha is protective of a tenchi," he mused out.

Inuyasha brought the transformed tetsusigai in front of him and pointed it at Naraku. Yami had his claws ready to attack if need be. Miroku readied his staff if he was needed he would attack. I was ready to put my inu skills to the limit and see what damage I could do. I realized Shippo was on my shoulder so I whispered to him, "Shippo I want you to go hide I will come get you when we are done here."

Shippo looked at me and gave me a nod. I saw him run off to find a safe place to hide. I looked back up at Naraku to see that Kanna wasn't anywhere to be seen. Must be hiding from her so called master, I wouldn't blame her either.

"Inuyasha," I shouted softly. He nodded his head and charged toward Naraku. He brought the tetsusigai up above his head and began to chop his way towards Naraku while using the wind scar. I heard him shout over and over, "Kaze-no-Kisu"

I readied my self and waited for the right moment to attack. I saw my opening and made it. I made a bow and arrow appear with my miko powers and aimed the arrow at Naraku. I made sure to add a lot of miko energy into the arrow so that when it hit it would kill him. I released it and watched it fly towards him. I heard it hit its mark. Seconds later I heard a scream of pain and then I saw a bright light engulf the entire area.

I was hopping and wishing for him to not be there when the light was gone.

When the light died down I looked towards the spot where Naraku last stood and saw he wasn't there. The only thing there was a black jewel. I walked up to it and grabbed the jewel and with contact the shikon-no-tama was purified on contact. I pulled out the jewel shards I had and added them to the jewel. I then placed it around my neck so not to lose it again.

I looked at Inuyasha to see a few cuts and bruises on him. I saw that Miroku had a big gash on his right arm but other than that there were some small cuts. I looked up to see that Yami was untouched but I saw that he was panting pretty hard. I could only think of one thing at the moment, 'It's finally over, it seemed to easy but he's finally gone…'

Out of excitement I ran over to Inuyasha and jumped into his arms to hug him.

He seemed startled but caught me and hugged me back which made me even happier. When I moved out of his embrace I felt a saddened presence coming into the area. I looked to see Sango enter the area. I ran to her to see if I could cheer the pained slayer.

"Sango," I asked in a soothing voice.

I saw her raise her head and I felt the pain she felt. I saw the river of tears falling down her face. I pulled her into a warming embrace and we both fell to the ground in a heap of females. I felt her pain, her misery I could tell that her brother was dead now. I couldn't stop her pain but created a soft sadness in me. I felt a drop of liquid hit my hand.

'Is it raining,' I didn't feel a lot of rain, it wasn't raining. I lifted a hand to my eyes and felt the salt water. I was crying. I felt my sadness soften and turn to love for the slayer who was like a sister over the time I've spent in the feudal era. I hugged her tighter hopping to make her troubles, pain and sadness disappear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagura sent another fleet of blades at the wolf, but to her dismay he dodged them. She felt weird but ignored it as she let her blades fly with just a wave of her fan the appeared and flew.

All of a sudden Kagura felt pain consume her body. She fell to the ground in a lump. The next thing that happened was darkness she faded into total darkness.

Koga saw this and thought her to be dead. He couldn't get a movement out of her he didn't notice her breathing. So he left her there and continued on towards the ones he knew.

Kagura couldn't move, she couldn't hear the real world. She slipped further and further into the darkness wishing for the pain to disappear. Slowly she felt the fingers of death lick at her form but it couldn't grasp her for she burned him. He knew she was still alive and kept waiting for her to fall into his arms to take her soul to limbo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Normal point of view**

Koga walked into the area to see a heap of something by a tree, the monk looking at the heap with concern on his face. Koga walked over only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Inuyasha shake his head no with sympathy on his face.

"Let them be for a while, it's a good thing your no longer a lord because you'd see death by her hands," Inuyasha said as he pointed to Kagome.

"Why would she kill me?"

"Not only you but all the lords."

"What, explain."

"She is the last of her kind, she is a tenchi and her entire clan was destroyed. She has to kill the ones responsible. The lords of the lands killed her clan; she has to finish the war that was waged. She will not stop till they are all dead. I'm starting to feel pity for the lords even for my own stuck up brother."

Koga starred at Inuyasha with wide eyes, "She's a tenchi!"

Inuyasha nodded as he looked back at Kagome and Sango. He felt the feeling of pity and sadness creep into his soul. He felt the tears try to claw at his eyes to try and fall but he didn't let them fall.

Kagome got up and helped Sango up. Kagome looked over to see a body on Kirara's back. Her eyes widened at knowing who was on Kirara's back. Kagome turned her eyes to Sango and whispered, "Where are you going to put him to rest at?"

Sango looked up at Kagome with her teary gaze and spoke in a whispered voice, "He belongs in the village with my villagers. He should be in a place he's known more of. I'm going to head off to place him to the rest. When you done you revenge please come find me you're my last family I have and I don't want to see you gone either."

Kagome nodded as new tears formed into her eyes, "And as I am family to you, you are family to me my dear onesan."

Miroku walked up to them and brought them both into a heart-warming hug. He looked down into the two girl's teary gazes and smiled.

"Lady Sango, if I may I could keep you company on you journey," he whispered as Kagome backed away. He brought Sango into a loving hug.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and whispered, "Wait for me and I'll return when I'm done my job."

Inuyasha felt a tear fall from his eyes as he saw Kagome turn and head into the forest. He then felt more tears fall from his eyes. Kagome slipped from his fingers yet again. This time he didn't know how long he'd have to survive without her.

Yami knew it was time to make his move. He disappeared into the shadows of the forest and took off into the darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome was running into the forest for a while until the scent of Shippo finally hit her nose. She ran towards the scent. As she ran towards it she felt it get stronger and stronger. When she was near his hiding place she smelt a nasty smell. She dreaded going any further but her son was there. She went faster.

She entered the clearing to find a youkai. This youkai she had never seen before. She saw it look up at her.

She saw his black hair move upwards. His eyes were a black as well. On his fore head she saw a blue star stating he was of the north (you know like the north star will lead you home kind of corny but my mind went blank lol). She saw that he had one stripe on his face it was a color of blue and it was under his right eye.

She saw him stand up to look at her, his new prey. She saw that he was wearing a blue haori with a few white stars at the corners of the sleeves. He had plain blue hamakas on. She saw his eyes shift.

She looked down in front of him on the ground to see her son Shippo dead and his lifeblood poring out of his body slowly. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open as if to scream but it never came. She looked up at the demon lord to see him looking at her with lust in his eyes. That's when it hit her…

It's his blood beast…

She was about to run when she felt the need to kill him. She glared at him and released some of her youki. She raised her hand and let a blast release from her hand towards the lord of the north.

It hit him but didn't hurt him as much as she thought it could have.

Kagome looked up into the trees to see Yami there. She glared up at him when she saw something in his hand.

Yami looked down from his tree to see his niece angry and in pain. He threw the katana at her hopping she knew how to use it.

Kagome caught the katana. Her eyes widened. Yes she knew how to use one, when she was younger her mother use to take her out to kendo classes to calm her anger. She looked down at it and with drew the katana from its sheath. It was beautiful.

She glared back at the demon lord and pointed the sword at him. She was prepared to use it when the sword told her how to use its attacks. She listened to it, when it was finished she thought, 'This is going to be fun!'

She ran towards him and felt the sword pulse and then they both disappeared.

Yami looked around and was amazed that Kagome could do that. He couldn't sense her. He couldn't smell her. It was as if she wasn't there any more.

The demon lord saw her vanish and tried to relocate her but couldn't. Right before he moved he felt a searing pain in his back. He heard the whispered words 'Yami to boshi'. His mind clicked. He heard of the famed sword that could unleash that attack. He thought, 'No one could hold that sword but the shadow inu that died in battle a long time ago. Not unless this onna is her, the very girl that made us lords coward in fear…'

Kagome saw her chance to attack and made it. She brought her sword down and whispered, "Yami to boshi!" she saw the slight attack it made when she whispered the attack. It left a slight pain in its opponent's body.

She pulled her katana out of his back and jumped back a couple of feet. She raised the sword and aimed it to kill. She wanted to kill the one who killed her son. She looked one last time at the dead kit and felt pain consume her. She brought the sword up and lashed it most powerful attack at the lord.

"Shi nami," she shouted as the sword didn't hit him, but the swords wave did. The sword released a bright blue light as it engulfed the lord and tore him to pieces. His shouts and screams vanished, as did his body.

She felt nothing for the now dead lord. She looked up towards the tree to see that Yami wasn't there any longer. She looked back down at the kit and thought out loud, "I better go get some water and clean you up. Tonight is the night I shall but you body and soul to rest. I hope you see you family soon my kit."

Kagome got up and headed toward the river up ahead, she needed to clean her sword and self of the lords and Shippo's blood. She disappeared into the forest.

Kagome finished cleaning her sword of the blood as she placed it on the ground and stood. She began to strip her blood-ruined clothes.

"What a shame," she muttered as the clothes fell to the ground forgotten as she walked into the river to clean her body of the crimson color.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A silver haired demon lord entered the forgotten battlefield to find nothing but death in its wake. There was nothing left in the area. He smelt the hint of a strong scent going into the forest. He walked towards it.

As he walked on so did three other presences follow? One, Ugly green looking toad that had a grip on a set of reins. Two, the one the reins connected to. A two headed dragon that hated the toad. The third presence was that of a small ningen onna.

The four walked into the forest leaving behind the forgotten battlefield.

'Who has that strong of a power that can leave it within an area that has been abandoned for a while, who ever it was killed Naraku,' the lord thought as he neared the smell of blood and power.

He entered the area to see a bloodied up dead kit and ashes. He smelt the scent of the northern lord. Death hung in the area strongly. He felt tensagai pulse and saw it glow a faint blue. He with drew the healing katana to see the grave minions on the dead kit's body.

"You want me to save the kit tensagai," he whispered. As an answer it pulsed.

He sighed. He brought the sword up and killed the minions but to any eyes it looked as if he hit nothing but air. He placed tensagai back in its sheath to find the kit waking up.

Shippo felt his soul being pulled back into his body and felt his body breath air again. He knew he was alive now. He slowly opened his eyes to see a sight that would have scarred anyone to wake to see the demon lord them selves after being revived.

"L-l-lord-d-d Sess-ss-shom-m-maru-u-u-u," Shippo stuttered as he sat up.

Sesshomaru smelled his fear, then the kit's scent returned back to him. He smelt the kit's scent and realized that the kit in front of him was from his brothers group. He needed answers and he'd be damned if he didn't get them now.

"Kit, tell me why you are not with my brother but out here."

Shippo gulped and looked back down at the ground, "My okasan told me to hide so I went to hide while they killed Naraku. When I came to the area I then saw the northern lord come and he looked as if his demon had gotten the better of him so I tried to hide but he found me and killed me."

**Flash back**

Shippo ran into the area and sighed, "I think this is a safe distance."

A noise distracted him his thoughts. He looked over to see a red-eyed lord. Shippo ran and hid behind a tree trying his hardest to hide his youki and scent but to no avail the lord found him.

"A small kit, nice enough to kill," the lord growled out.

Shippo stated to panic. He gathered as much as he could and blasted the lord with foxfire. But as soon as Shippo stopped to breathe the lord crushed his skull and tore at his flesh. He felt so much pain. He smelt his okasan enter the area but when she looked down at him his mind fell into unconsciousness. No one could save him from the eternal darkness.

**End flash back**

Sesshomaru stiffened at that, 'So the boy doesn't know what happened.'

"Whom does that power belong to," He thought out loud without realizing it.

Shippo looked up at him and sniffed the air, "Okasan was here, its' her power. She killed the lord to avenge me."

"How can a ningen kill a powerful lord, especially the one of the north."

"She's not a ningen lord Sesshomaru she's a tenchi the ones the lords killed long ago. She came back and will avenge them yet. Your on her list to Sesshomaru," Shippo said as he pointed at Sesshomaru.

'So the human wench whom happens to be my brothers is a tenchi and is going out for revenge, very interesting. If I come across her I'll need bait to capture her… the kit will do just fine,' Sesshomaru thought as he looked at the kit.

"You kit."

"What Sesshomaru?"

"You will come with us and we will find this okasan of yours."

"You will, thank you lord Sesshomaru."

'I'm only doing it so I can find the strong presence and exterminate it. I can't have someone that strong walk around freely when it will come to harm me later,' With that thought he began to walk off towards the south to meet up with the trouble some wench.

Shippo hopped on the back of ah and uh, the two headed dragon whom didn't mind the kit at all. Shippo saw the girl and asked, "Hi my name is Shippo, what's yours?"

"Rin's name is Rin. Rin is so happy to be able to meet Shippo," Rin gave him a bright smile as she continued to talk to Shippo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome got out of the water and dried her self off with a towel from her now small backpack. When she was fully dried she pulled out a kimono out of her backpack.

"Mama, your favorite out them all managed to get back here with me," she whispered through tears.

She put the kimono on. When she was finished she looked like a goddess. Her kimono was blue with a red phoenix on her left sleeve and a white dragon on her right. At the hem/end of the kimono was a row of sakura blossoms. The obi was a navy blue with a red feather design, white and blue dragon claw and a few pink sakura blossoms.

She wringed her towel out and placed it back in her backpack. She picked up the shinny blade of her katana and placed it back in its sheath and placed the sword in her obi so she wouldn't lose it and if need be she can grab it quickly.

She placed her backpack on her back and walked back to the area where Shippo was to see him not there. She sniffed the area and smelt something similar to Inuyasha's but not Inuyasha.

'Sesshomaru,' was the only thought in her head.

She pulled her backpack off and let her wings form. Her wings formed and she took off into the sky and towards the southern lord's castle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A cat youkai looked up from his resting spot on the ground to see a figure in white coming out of the forest.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked the cold lord.

Sesshomaru looked at the one who one who spoke, "Someone has come to claim your life and I want to catch her."

To say the least the lord looked startled. "What do you mean?" he muttered in disbelief.

"You know the very tenchi's you, I and the other lords killed, there was one still left she has already killed off the north and the eastern lord had lost his lands to Naraku, she is heading here to kill you."

The southern lord had a surprised look on his face as he thought about it.

"Lord Renituso (ren-it-so), I have come to aid you in her death but I will be the one to kill her," Sesshomaru stated.

Renituso only nodded, "If she does kill me my son will take the throne, and I want to know if it happens that you will aid him."

Sesshomaru nodded, 'I'll capture her, before his death ever comes.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome landed in the forest while masking her youki and scent from everyone. She saw the lord of the south and Sesshomaru there. She looked over to see a small girl, an ugly toad, a two headed dragon… what she saw next clenched at her heart… she saw her Shippo up and alive. She walked to an area with a hot springs.

She would kill the lord later for now she would take a dip in the warm water knowing that her kit was alive and well.

She slowly undressed and got into the water. She didn't stay in there long. She heard a noise a few minutes later and jumped out. She quickly dried and put her clothes on. She hid her backpack in a bush but remembered where she put it as she hid in a tree masking everything from the predator.

Soon she felt it leave so she climbed back down and landed on the ground. She grabbed her bag and walked to a closed in area but big enough for her to relax. She hid her bag in another bush while she grabbed her sketchpad and pencil.

She walked over to a springs to see the fishes and a seaweed move. 'This shall be a good drawing to draw,' she thought as she sat on a rock and opened her book to a blank page and began to sketch the thing of her interest. All of a sudden she began to sing in a soft yet melodic voice that would make the goddess of art bow.

**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"**

She looked up toward the springs and back down at her paper.

**You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? **

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

She looked back up and then back down and continued.

**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?" **

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

She looked up and finished the sketch and went straight to the shading part.

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something... **

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

She finished the song and finished her drawing only to see a figure standing a near few feet behind her.

She turned slowly to meet the eyes of the cold lord him self. She rose to her feet. She began to back away only to see him move towards her. With each step back he took two forewords.

**Back a little**

He heard a soft voice singing and he smelt a pleasant scent grace his nose. He was guided towards it. That's when the power struck him. He found the one he was looking for. He reaches the area she was at to find her doing something in a book of some kind. He came closer and saw it was rather amazing kind of portrait he'd ever seen. He saw her turn around.

When she was turned towards him she took his breath away. She was beautiful. He heard his beast say something.

**"Must have… mate, mate, mate…"**

He heard its call and would have agreed. She was a masterpiece. He saw her stand and he felt saddened by that. He then saw her back away, that mad him feel guilty and he didn't know why. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way. Every step she took he took two more towards her.

He saw the fear cross her eyes but he didn't smell it leak out of her. He was glad about that.

She didn't like the feeling of him there with her. It felt right and yet felt so wrong. She was about to panic when it clicked. She dropped the things she was holding and disappeared leaving a blue mist in her place that slowly disappeared.

He saw her disappear. He leaned down and picked up her book and looked through it. He saw many of the sketches she did. One of a tall building that he'd never seen of before. One of her mother. One of the god tree of time. There were many of the natural environments.

'This is a very interesting girl,' he thought as he closed the book and headed back to the castle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome appeared on the castle grounds. She looked up at the lord of the south. This would be his last day.

He saw her appear out of nowhere. He knew she had come to kill him so he with drew his sword.

She saw him take his sword out of the sheath on his side. She quickly with drew her sword and pointed it at him, "You will die today."

He heard her say the very thing he knew he'd hear her say and he held his stance and sword up.

She would let him make the first move.

He made the first move and though, 'bad choice.'

She saw him heading towards her. She let an evil grin slide on her face as she side stepped him and brought down her sword shouting, "Yami to boshi!"

A bright light emitted from it and engulfed them both black lights rushed towards him and tried to claim him into the darkness but then red flashes ran out and prevented him from his death.

When the light died down she saw a burnt youkai. She saw him hissing in pain.

"How many of my people have you killed? I'll make your death that much more worse," she growled out.

He looked up into her eyes while hissing he said, "That sword is the shadow sword I killed the owner how did you get it?"

"That owner was my father, you better hope the statement about cats having nine lives is true cause your not walking out of this alive."

He was surprised. The one he killed was the traitor to the lands. He was the one to mate a tenchi and protected her. So he killed him for standing in the way. Two powerful beings in one makes her the rarest of the rare. She was both full youkai and tenchi.

She brought up her sword and brought it down killing him off with the 'shi nami' attack.

She watched him fall to the ground in nothing but ashes. She was glad to have killed him cause now there was one left. The west. Kagome was attacked by something orange and fluffy.

Shippo saw her kill the lord, he was saddened a bit but he had his okasan. He ran towards her like a bullet and latched him self to her in a hug.

She saw that Shippo had latched him self to her and was glad she had him back. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't sense Sesshomaru behind her.

He saw her kill the southern lord. He saw the whole battle and was amazed at how she had such grace. He saw the kitsune dart like a bullet at her. He took his move towards her. He was surprised that she didn't notice him yet.

He flared his youki so she knew he was there. When he caught her attention she looked ready to kill when he saw the kit look up at her and whisper something.

Kagome felt his youki and glared up at him.

Shippo saw this and looked up at his okasan and whispered something that only she could hear, "Okasan he brought me back, he isn't all that bad."

Kagome heard him and her eyes softened. Her glares left and was replaced with a carefree look.

He saw this and felt confused. He then heard his beast growl out to him, while trying to get free.

**"Mate…mate…mate…MATE… MATE…MUST HAVE…"**

He was losing control of it as red inked into his eyes. He could feel his beast winning the battle…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**TBC… … **

Word translation:  
Tenchi- angel  
Youkai-demon  
Katana- sword  
Yami to boshi- darkness and prevention  
Shi nami- death wave

Oh yeah the song isn't mine it's **missing** by **Evanescence** I love that band, I can't stop listening to it. The sword is mine though if you want to use it you have to ask, it took a while to think of it. **I own: Yami, Renituso, Misuki, Akumu and later characters!**

Okay now you can kill me but Shippo had to die but hey he was brought back I have to have the furry little guy in it! Oh yeah about the cliffy blame your selves and the other readers they aren't reviewing or rating on ssp!

"The doors of darkness open slowly if you don't seal it with friendship, if you seal it with the friendship of light then all will be right again, help the ones trapped in the darkness, you'll be glad and won't be sorry and they will begin to trust u as u did them" **–Jay**

"If I were to die today would u even notice I was missing or did you miss it like you did my birthday?" **–Jay**

**If any should copy my work and post it somewhere they will pay the price this is mine and it is the original… trust me I will know if you take my work! **

Ja ne!

Please rate/review


	4. Chapter 4

Jay- I thank anyone who reviewed last chapter, rated on ssp and just plain out read it. I have come to the conclusion of updating every so often since school started august third and I will have a ton of homework now, if I knew tenth grade was going to be this hard I would have tried to fail last year… so I'll try and update at least once or twice a month or more depending on the homework situation and the mountains of class work I'll have to finish… so go on and read the next chapter… trust me this isn't the last chapter, I would never make something that easy to get, not ever, all my stories short or long, nothing has ever been that easy to get!

Here are a few quotes I heard and want to share:

"Talking to your computer, doesn't mean your crazy anymore!"

"I am the Dark Queen. I have come to command the night."

"If you told the Nazis that you were the Dark Queen, they'd haul you off to a mental institution."

"Mama was crying, and the rain made it seem as if the whole world was crying as well."

"Winners never quit. Losers never give up. But if a loser never wins and never quits makes you stupid. Welcome to stupidity, where you never succeed in anything."

"Parents are there for you through child hood. Parents are there till you graduate. If you are still living in you parents house with no job or any money at the age of 30 then you a loser for life."

"I battled god and the devil. Won my freedom. I walk the earth but I feel lonely, why are you not here with me? Where did you go? Am I the only one left in this world?"

There will be more in the next chapter, I'm a quote fanatic I'll find them and share so go ahead and read on!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter four: Gone with the wind

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shippo saw this and looked up at his okasan and whispered something that only she could hear, "Okasan he brought me back, he isn't all that bad."

Kagome heard him and her eyes softened. Her glares left and was replaced with a carefree look.

He saw this and felt confused. He then heard his beast growl out to him, while trying to get free.

"_Mate…mate…mate…MATE… MATE…MUST HAVE…"_

He was losing control of it as red inked into his eyes. He could feel his beast winning the battle that he was about to lose.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru's eyes glazing over with red. She tensed.

'_What do I do? Must get out of here, I have to get away from him and now!'_

Kagome held Shippo to her and rose to her feet while noticing that Sesshomaru's eyes watched her every move.

He saw her rise and continued to watch. He knew that when his master gains control that he would be confined and locked in the darkness for this but he didn't want to lose the one he wants. He began to walk towards her.

Kagome heard him move towards him. She panicked. She did the only thing she could think of. She made her wings appear and spread them wide. She took off into the sky while holding Shippo to her like a second skin. She continued to move as fast as she could, she wouldn't slow down. She didn't want that thing to catch her, she didn't want to be tamed, she wanted to be free from a cage and continue to fly like a bird migrating to the south for the winter and to the north for the summer.

He continued to advance foreword when a pair of wings appeared behind her. He knew she was an angel but he didn't think she would have wings cause she wasn't full tenchi. He saw her fly off so he thought as he made his cloud appear and followed after her.

'_The chase is on my little tenchi!'_

She could feel him closing in on her at a fast pace. She felt fear for the first time in her life; she felt fear because of the thing chasing her. She was panicking so much that she didn't notice her katana pulsing and glowing at her side.

The katana, also known, as the shadow sword didn't want its mistress hurt so it used its special techniques to protect her. It reached into her mind for someone to go to. It found the person and began to glow. It's glow got brighter and bigger. It began to engulf its mistress.

Sesshomaru saw the light it was blinding but continued to pick up speed towards her.

As soon as the light engulfed her entire body she disappeared. Nothing was there. No trace of her. The only thing left in the spot she was at was a simple feather.

To say the lord was surprised would be an understatement he was more shocked then surprised.

_:Mate gone:_

Sesshomaru growled out at his inu

Yes she's gone 

_:Mate…must go find…must make trust…:_

Sesshomaru thought for a second. Well his inu did have a point. He would look for her but… he'd let her come to him.

0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome looked at her sword with wide eyes as it hummed to her. She heard it hum something like '_mistress is safe'_.

Shippo finally gaining his sight back from the weird strange light, looked up at his oka-san. He saw the confusion and shock written on her face. He took a deep breath when he realized the scent in the air. He turned his head to see a wooden pillar wall incasing a village. He knew whom this village was homed to.

Kagome registered that they were somewhere and lifted her head to look around. She saw the wooden pillar wall. It took a few seconds until it hit her. It was the slayers village. She ran toward the gate that lay astray from its original position. A memory of how it was like that flashed through her mind.

_**:Flashback:**_

The smell of a metallic smell hit Inuyasha's nose. He knew the smell well. He looked at his pack and stated that he smelt blood. Kagome, Miroku and Shippo all ran after him.

_They came to a wooden pillared wall with the gate door slanted. It looked to have been pulled open and left to hang like a ramp. They enter the village to see bodies. Hundreds upon hundreds of dead bodies._

_There were youkai and ningen bodies. All battered and bloodied. It looked like a battlefield and not a slaughtered village. Kagome's has eyes gone wide at the sight but continued to walk._

_The four came to a hut that had a scent of a living youkai still within it. When they reached it a giant Cat like demon came out and gave a warning growl. The all to familiar voice of a certain flea was heard._

"_Ah master Inuyasha, down Kirara," Came the voice of the flea from within the neko's fur._

_Inuyasha leaned down and looked through her fur and grabbed the flea. The flea pleaded._

_Time passed by and Myoga (sp?), the flea had told them about what had happened in and to all the villagers in the village. Such a sad tale it was and to hear their best slayers were away slaying a demon in some lord's home._

_**:End Flashback:**_

Kagome walked toward the gate door, which now looked like a ramp. She entered it and heard a shout.

"AH YOU PERVERT" 

Followed by a loud and deafening **SLAP!**

Kagome walked toward the shouter and placed a hand upon her shoulder. The one turned and gasped.

"Kagome!"

Kagome nodded and felt the one in front of her pull her into a hug.

"Sango."

The one known as Sango asked, "Did you kill them all?"

Kagome got free of her hug and moved her gaze to the ground.

"Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head 'no'.

"Why?"

Kagome raised her eyes to the only one who she cared for as a sister.

"Why, Kagome?"

"I couldn't kill him… he saved Shippo."

"What do you mean **'he'** saved Shippo? Who saved Shippo?"

"Sesshomaru saved him…"

Sango gave a loud gasp at the thought of him saving another.

"Shippo was killed… while we had killed Naraku…"

Kagomes eyes were filled with tears, not of sadness but of remorse. Sango saw the tears and brought her into a comforting embrace.

Shippo hopped off of Kagome shoulder and poked the lump on the ground. The lump came back to life and sat up and starred at Shippo.

"Why hello Shippo," the lump looked up, "and lady Kagome. What a surprise."

Kagome let out a tearful laugh.

"Miroku…"

"The perverted monk," Sango finished.

That cheered Kagome up, that was until a dark but humanly calm aura appeared just behind near the gate.

Kagome turned to see a girl. She knew the girl. Kagome walked to her with a warm smile on her lips.

"Hello Kanna."

The girl looked up and for the first time an emotion flew across her eyes. An emotion called 'Hope'.

Kagome reached a hand out and grasped her small hand. Kanna's large but soulless looking orbs began to grow warmer.

**---------**

Ha weren't expecting that now did yah… bet not… well any way it's a good chapter and hope to have a better plot line in mind… but for now I'm writing my fic's and writing parts of my novels… hoping to finish one… If any would like to read on and help me out through the making of it… that would be most appreciated…Now that I stayed home today and didn't go to school I have a lot to make up… whaaa I got a quiz… a memorization thingy and 0.0 a crossword…. Crap well I be going now! runs away to finish crap for school

6 weeks done out of 36 school weeks! Ja ne!

**READ…REVIEW…RATE…. The 3r's lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jay- hiya guys yes I still live… I got my computer moved to my room over the weekend and I was having trouble a bit getting everything reloaded but hey it's all there now.

Demon- it sure took you long enough

Riku- demon's right… I've been starring at the blue tailed squirrels trying to fly into the tree while you were setting this up

Jay- well excuse me if no one would help me set the computer up, god. Oh and I'd love to thank all my fellow readers who've reviewed they are the following well from backwards to foreword so uh here goes:

wawa1981 glad you liked it and here's the next chapter!

Daniraye09 (ssp)- wow I'm glad you like it and yeah I'm continuing it why wouldn't I. Kanna appearing at the last minute was a surprise to me as well gives daniraye09 an award thanks for the um compliment so here's a little thank you award!

sarah h falls off chair laughing sorry but your review was just so funny that it was so hard not to laugh. Yes, yes, yes well uh here's the next chapter. Lol!

Uum (ssp)- yeah thank you for correcting me there I forgot to check the dictionary for the correct spelling lol.

Mimiru oh that's okay. Thanks for the review and hope you get better with that grammar problem! Well you do have a good idea so yeah I might try that.

hermonine 0.0 aww hugs hermonine thank you for the reviews you've been giving me it makes me so happy to know someone like you reviews to me a lot! And here's another chapter!

FireTiger thanks for the review… well it looks as if this fic is my easiest but hey I'll let you know if I ever need yah help! Here's the next chapter though!

Evil Toilet Paper (ssp)- 0o evil toilet paper… I think the toilet paper is evil… it attacked me the other day it fell off the shelf at the store and attacked me… but hey I'm glad you like this fic and look I updated lol.

bluediamond-hime psst neither was I… Kanna was a surprise for me as well but hey I updated my dear friend. Glad you love it but don't get to obsessed with it now! Lol. I'm pretty surprised you read most of my stuff! But I'm so happy you do!

Kagome (ssp)- blinks a couple of times uh your praising me for this fic wow uh I uh shuts up from lack of words uh here's the next chapter / I uh can seem to think straight with all these good reviews!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Chapter five: the jewel, the girl, and the answers to unanswered questions**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Previously:_

The girl looked up and for the first time an emotion flew across her eyes. An emotion called 'Hope'.

Kagome reached a hand out and grasped her small hand. Kanna's large but soulless looking orbs began to grow warmer.

_Now:_

Kagome began to pull Kanna along behind her toward the couple standing near the fox cub and a small neko. Kagome looked up at Sango and asked, "Kanna means no harm now lets find a place to rest our bones."

Sango nodded and began to walk towards a hut with Miroku in step behind her. Kirara followed after while Shippo only hopped up on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome squeezed Kanna's hand softly in reassurance and walked off with Kanna following closely while holding on to Kagome's hand.

They entered the hut and sat around the small burning fire.

Kagome looked up at Sango and whispered softly,

"Sango are you feeling okay?"

Sango nodded.

"We buried Kohaku earlier and gave our prayers to him and the other villagers."

Kagome saw a few tears fall from Sango's chocolate brown eyes. Kagome stood and walked towards her sister and dropped down next to her and brought the silent Sango into a tight embrace. Kagome could feel Sango shaking in tears. Slowly a few pearly clear saltine drops fell from her very own watery orbs.

Kanna the young girl felt a pulse from the mirror she still held with her. She picked up the mirror and watched it turn into a misty color and take form of a television screen showing what is happening.

_**:Within the mirror:**_

_A woman struggled against the darkness trying to control her body. She tossed and turned but to no avail. The darkness continued to try and over power her but she continued to try and out wit it._

_The darkness grew and engulfed her body, but she was barely visible from within the darkness's walls. It screeched and squealed in agony of the woman's will power, her will to live on grew stronger and even more stronger knowing someone out there was waiting for her to return._

_The woman screamed out in pure bliss of knowing she'll survive this nightmare. She slowly rose to her feet while fending off the darkness that encased her very soul._

_The battle was slowly coming to an end as the darkness began to lose its shine. It became dull and smaller. It began to wither away into the ground, back to its' home._

_The woman watched as it withered away and fell to her knees feeling weak and worn out. She slowly let the world of dreams take her as her eyes fluttered close and she fell towards the warm, but cold ground._

_**:End of what happening in the mirror:**_

Kanna looked over at Kagome and spoke in her soft yet unemotional voice,

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and over at the girl through her teary gaze.

"Kagome… Kagura is still alive… but I need your help in bringing her back to me… please bring back my sister!"

Kagome saw real tears fall from the child's eyes. Believing that this was the very first time the girl held emotions. She decided she would help the young girl.

She rose from her spot to walk to the young girl when a hand stopped her.

"What is it Sango-chan?"

Sango reached in her kimono for something. She pulled out a pink pouch and handed it to Kagome.

"What is this?"

"The jewel shard I took from Kohaku's back…"

Kagome's eyes went wide. She dropped down once again to hug Sango and whispered in her ear,

"I will return Sango… I will return to you my onesan…"

Kagome got up and walked towards Kanna while placing the jewel shard within the jewel. She counted out only 'two shards' that were left.

"Shippo I want you to stay here, I will come back after I help Kagura."

Shippo nodded.

"Be safe okasan."

Kagome turn around and pulled the stunned fox cub into a soft embrace, "I will, I will…"

Kagome placed Shippo back down. Kanna placed the mirror on the floor.

"Kanna don't you need your mirror?"

Kanna looked up at Kagome and shook her head 'no'.

"I'm free now… I finally get the life of a child and not a void… I thank you Kagome-chan!"

Kagome just smiled as she picked up Kanna and brought her into her arms. She walked off while carrying the young girl.

When they both walked out of the hut, Kagome could here Sango, Miroku, and Shippo wishing them a safe journey.

When the both of them reached the outside premises of the village Kagome held a stronger grip on Kanna so she wouldn't fall as she took to the sky.

"Where is Kagura at?"

"Where the wolf battled her."

Kagome nodded her head and took off at a fast pace.

_**:Let's jump ahead to the time they land there… lol:**_

Kagome landed in the area and placed Kanna on the ground. They both advanced closer to slumbering woman on the ground.

Kagome lowered herself to the ground and rolled Kagura over on to her back. Kagome saw a few burn marks, bruises and a bunch of cuts. Kagome felt a little squeamish. Kagome placed her hand above Kagura and whispered a simple miko-healing spell that she learnt from Keade. She saw her hand glow a hue of blue and pink. The glow soon engulfed Kagura's whole body and hummed.

Kagome sensed her awakening and backed up.

Kagura's eyes slowly fluttered open. She saw ten. She saw the chi. She saw a lot

Kanna crept closer to Kagura and whispered,

"Kagura…"

Kagura heard her name and snapped her head in the direction she heard it from. She saw Kanna. She rose to a sitting position and brought Kanna into her arms and that's when she noticed Kagome standing there.

"What do you want?"

"I want nothing. Kanna wanted me to help her get to you. You both are free."

Kagura blinked a few times before she realized she had her heart back. She could feel the beating of it. The rhythm of the beats was so addicting to hear that she was pleased that the man was dead. She looked over at Kagome,

"Whom may I ask killed him?"

"I did."

That had caught Kagura off guard,

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-ooo-uuuu d-d-d-di-iiii-ddddd!"

Kagome nodded.

"How can I repay you for our freedom?"

Kagome just smiled at them,

"Nothing."

"Nothing at all princess?"

"Nope, nothing at all."

Kagura looked at Kagome with wide eyes, _'this is the very first person who'd do something and expect nothing in return, but there has to be something.'_

"Have you killed all the lords yet?"

Kagome looked up at the wind demon.

"No all that's left is the lord of the west."

Kagura's eyes went wide again, _'this is a strong girl to have taken down all but one lord, she's not one to piss off that's for sure… well she took out the main so he shouldn't be that hard for her."_

"Good luck tenshi-sama."

Kagome gave a soft smile and disappeared to the ten. She flew off towards the slayers village.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Words:

Tenshi- angel

Ten- heaven

Chi- earth

Okasan- mother

Onesan- older sister

Void- soulless

Jay- Hey I stayed home all-day and still posted a new chapter while editing all the others!

Riku- it took all my energy!

Demon- you said it

Jay- oh well okay everyone do the three r's remember they are:

Read…Rate…Review…!

Now please do, do that!


	6. Chapter 6

Jay- okay now to answer my reviewers and tell them how much I appreciate their reviews! I love all your reviews it made me so happy! Gives everyone a hug and a cookie Okay so here's the info for this chapter I'm having trouble updating cause the teachers are really packing the homework, class work and millions of tests on us so I'm trying to pass them. I also have to balance this manga I'm doing with two of my best friends I got stuck with the story line and so far I'm dead. Me and one friend of mine are switching every other chapter off while the other draws us two writers do the anime shorts at the end and the chapter pages along with backgrounds so we have our schedules locked up so in my doing updates it's an honor if I get one up so be glad when I update cause it may be the last one for a while oh and don't worry this chapter isn't the end I still have more chapters my fic's are never that easy… now how did I get these idea's next time I'll steer away from Japanese anime it's killed my brain and too many idea's are like wow try me out so read up and sorry this author's note is so long it's killing my time to type but don't worry I'm planning on updating these fic's as fast as I can when I get a break to type!

_**Chapter six: Hidden Paradise**_

The white winged tenshi flew past trees like a darting bullet in the wind. Whizzing right through some trees. She took a quick look at her surroundings and spotted the area where she was at with the battle against the lord of the north. She felt furious about the youkai killing her son but glad he was still alive.

She whizzed off in the direction of the slayers village. She was winding past the trees in a zigzag kind of way. She was only a few miles away from the village when she felt a pulse off towards the west.

"What was that?"

She looked to the west and felt an immense surge calling her. She flew off towards it in a hurry. She didn't know why but for some reason it was as if something there could tell her more about something that even she knew not of.

She zipped past a few sleeping youkai, a few ningen's whom were hunting. It was getting close to dusk. She sped off with a speed any youkai would envy.

She landed just a few feet from a cave.

"Is this where the strange power is coming from?"

She shrugged and was about to go back to the village when another surge called for her. She decided what she was going to do. She ran into the cave. First it looked to be an ordinary cave but Kagome knew better, nothing was, as it seemed in this era.

As she ran farther and farther into the cave it seemed to have a life the further she got. She came to a stop when some carvings were seen on the wall. She looks at the strange drawings as if try to figure them out. She raised a hand and placed it on the cold stonewall.

When her hand came in contact with the wall it lit up like a candlewick being lit for the first time. It looked so strange to her. She looked up and down the cave for someone but saw no one. She looked back at the lit wall to see the carvings move.

They moved as if something were chasing them. They looked to be dodging traffic more than running around. As soon as they came to a crack in the wall they looked to have committed suicide.

She tried to read the strange carvings but for the love of kami she couldn't decipher it. She looked all around when she heard a voice. She looked up and down the endless cave and saw no one. She decided to go further into the cave to figure out more.

As she walked on she passed more carvings. They all lit up when she passed them but dimmed a few seconds after she passed. She continued to follow the voice that calls her further into the darkness.

She came to a stone solid wall. She stopped and blinked for a minute and felt her necklace hum. She pulled her necklace off and looked it over but saw nothing. She put it up to the wall and saw it vanish into thin air like magic. (I was watching Laputa: Castle in the sky, it's a good movie it's all hand drawn by Hayao Miyazaki, he's got a lot of films and they are all good that I just have to watch them all over and over again okay back to the chapter lol). She walked through the now opened area to she a vast garden.

"What the?"

She looked around and saw many small lives living in the garden. She saw some birds, a few fox squirrels, and a few other small animals. She began to walk into the garden and followed a sandy path that felt nothing like sand it felt like she was walking in the air. She looked down to see no clouds but the paved ground that looked like sand. Kagome continued to walk onward.

A few feet ahead a faint sound of music could be heard.

'Eh? What's this music?'

Kagome began to run towards the sound of music. The closer she got the clearer it became. She ran and ran until she reached an area where a little girl stood getting ready to sing. When the first word left the girls mouth Kagome knew the song and began to sing a long.

"**_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two"_**

Kagome walked towards the girl inspecting her as she continued to sing with the girl.

"**_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are"_**

Kagome sat down upon a rock and starred into the girl's eyes and continued to sing.

"Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you"

Kagome placed a hand over her heart in reflex to the song. 'This song is so strong but why do I feel this kind of feeling from such words?'

"**_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true"_**

'This is a love song but to me love is nothing… I can't love I wish not to love… Inuyasha has his love… Sango has found hers… Miroku has found his… love to them is much more then I can handle…I wish not to love I wish to protect this world from the impurity it brings.'

"Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms"

She shook her head at the idea of ever falling in love, 'no way will I ever fall I would much rather die then love… I've seen how love can hurt I've felt it and don't want to feel it ever again… my mother knew the faults of love… my father died in the act of his love for her… I don't need someone to die in order to save me I would much rather live my own way of living.'

"**_This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you"_**

She nodded to her self, 'this is my promise to myself. I will watch over my friends and I will never let that silly thought of love get to me ever… yes that is my promise from now on to care for life not to love in my life.'

"Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you"

Kagome looked up at the girl one more time. She looked into the girl's eyes.

"**_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you."_**

When the song ended Kagome saw the girl lift her head. Kagome saw the girls face and couldn't believe it she wouldn't believe it. That face couldn't be. No she refused to believe that face. She saw the girl walk closer. She felt every nerve in her body scream but she couldn't look away from the girl nor could she move an inch of her muscles. It was as if they had died on her or were frozen solid.

She saw the girl reach a hand out. She felt the girls cold fingers glide across her cheek. She felt every bit of her body go numb at the touch.

'No this girl… no this isn't real no it's not real not real at all!'

The girl shook her head and spoke softly, "No this is real oh this is very real Kagome… I am your inner child I've come to tell you that love isn't as bad as you wish to think it is… you use to dream about falling in love and some times you use to think you were a fallen angel who'd fall in love with a prince charming… no Inuyasha is not your prince charming but he's still out there waiting for you… don't give up hope yet Kagome I sure won't… I'll always be right here with you every step of the way and everyone in this forest will guide you in spirit to the end of time with you. So please don't give up yet cause we haven't yet"

Kagome starred at the child with wide eyes, 'this mere child is me… but with words not even I can posses to speak… this child's words of wisdom… I will go along with some of what she says but not all…'

The child just shrugged, "K-chan you don't understand what I'm telling you but you will in the future." The child began to walk into the darkness away from Kagome. All Kagome did was watch as the child left, she didn't even try to stop the child she just let her walk away.

There was a noise near by, Kagome turned her head to see what it was. Something bounced out of the shadows and lounged at her. She quickly raised her hands and caught it. She opened her hands in a cup look and saw a little fox squirrel. It's brown thick coat of fur looked golden. It's eyes had a gleam to them and its tail had the cutest little ring around the tip of the tail. She reached her hand down to pet it but what happened no one would have expected, the little fox squirrel bit into her hand drawing blood. Kagome squealed softly about the pain but let it remove its fangs when it was good and ready to. She knew the little creature was afraid.

When the creature saw the pain in her eyes it's eyes widened and released her hand and began to lick at the bite marks it left behind along with licking up the few blood splatters here and there.

Kagome pet him and thought to her self, "What to call you my little friend?" She looked down at him and thought about the many names upon the list within her mind.

"How about Tato (tay-toe) little guy?"

It mewled in response. "Awww your so kawaii!" Kagome squealed out.

She put the little furry creature upon her shoulder and stood up after a minute of silence. She looked around feeling a sudden sadness wash over her in waves. She began to walk back the way she came. She watched as the animals of the hidden paradise all fell over. Her eyes widened and she stopped. She didn't know what was going on at all. She heard all of them squeal in an aguish of pain. She looked horrified. They were all dead. All of them, but the one on her shoulder. Tato mewled in respect to their deaths.

Kagome pulled Tato closer to her chest as if her life depended on the furry creature. She ran as quickly as possible for the exit with no look backs just to continue to her goal. She didn't see the hidden paradise disappear into nothingness as if it never existed at all.

When she reached the end of the cave she fell to her knees in tears. Her cries were carried into the silent wind. Her cries traveled far and wide for many to hear the fallen angels cries.

Tato crawled out of her arms and sat in front of her.

"Mistress, please don't cry."

Kagome starred at him in shock.

"What had happened was suppose to have happened, they were to die in order to keep that child around until you came and one of us were to live to be your protector."

Kagome held a face of confusion and sadness.

"Please don't cry, that area you saw was of the heavens they will be reborn upon this land in a new life please cheer up, they shall not be forgotten their soul shall remember you for all time my lady of the heavens."

Kagome reached down and pulled him into a hug as her tears slowly eased up a bit, "Arigato, Tato." (I ate at arigato once the food was great lol; strange that a restaurant would call them selves arigato lol oh well on ward).

Tato just rubbed his face against her cheek in a loving way. Kagome stood back up and placed him upon her shoulder. She spread her wings and took to the sky quickly heading for the slayers village. Unknown to the two was a pair of gold eyes that were slowly turning a shade of red that also happened to have been watching as the two took off.

"I've found her," it growled out, as the gold became a full crimson red. The holder of the blood shot eyes took off after the two on foot.

Kagome had thought of many things while flying towards Sango, she thought about the way people are, the way they act, what she was going to do in the future, and what her life would be like.

All these thoughts were a mystery to her, a mystery she wished to answer but right now was not the time to wonder about them. She did have one thought in mind and that was to get to her sister like friend and her little son like kit. And there wasn't a thing in the world that would stop her from this dream she had of getting to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

demon13o: Okay from now on I'm using this as my name cause when I talk to my muses it confuses people, Riku has sadly died on me cause I forgot to tell him I was on holiday so he had a heart attack… but my two new muses are hard to handle presenting my drawing muse Chazer, in my terms C-kun lol and my writing muse Kaye K-chan! Okay well talk to me people I need your comments to keep me alive here lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven.

Mayonaka Tenshi.

_**Chapter seven: Surprise!**_

The demon stalked after the duo. He kept his eyes on them never looking away. His demon was taking control; he no longer had any control over the beast that was his own. He was moving at a fast speed to keep up with the angel that had caught his beast's heart. He watched as she slowly began to descend to the ground. He moved in closer to grasp his prize.

He quickly heard a hiss and then was started when he found the said angel standing in front of him with her shadow sword drawn and pointed toward him. She noticed that his eyes were tinted red. Her response was a growl of displeasure.

"This would be a pathetic win like the first lord I kilt," she growled out. Tato sat upon her shoulder starring at the stoic lord who was now being controlled by his inu beast.

"Mistress he is lost in his mind the beast wants something and he could no longer hold it back," the little fox squirrel replied. He was earned with a deep heavy growl from the said demon lord.

"So it seems," she sighed as she starred at the lord that looked only slightly similar to Inuyasha her previous love. She quickly flipped the blade to the dull flat end and swiped it directly at the lord whispering her silent attack.

"Heisei fureru koto."

She watched as the lord's eyes quickly drained of the red tint. She then saw him fall to his knees panting as if he were attacked and wounded badly. After a short few minutes he looked up at her. His eyes locked with hers and she felt every muscle in her body freeze quicker then thin ice. Her eyes softened as a soft voice reached her ears. It was a soft melody that she remembered hearing when she was but a babe.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he realized he was not only in front of the angel his beast wanted but he was on his very knees before her. He was beyond understanding but as his eyes glanced back up at the angel he noticed her eyes were glazed over in a lull.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it seems disgraceful for you to have lost to your beast and to be now found kneeling before the last angel with tainted blood," a deep voice crackled. The lord's head snapped in the direction of the voice and saw a figure hidden in the darkness.

"Show your self!" he ordered. As if right on cue the said owner of the voice dropped from a tree to stare at the lord.

"My apologizes for my nieces behavior you see she holds a grudge because it was your father that killed her father and whipped out half her family line. Her mother did well to hide her… though I pity my brother's cruel fate. Now what is it you want with my girl?" Yami ordered.

"Hn…" was his only response as he starred at the shadow inu. He knew the race was cunning and deceiving.

"Uncle…" Kagome growled as she fought the spell upon her mind. She struggled for a bit before breaking it.

"Kagome! I dare say you are getting stronger, it took your mother seven hours to break that spell and it took you 4 minutes, I must say you are a true kin of mine," Yami cheered.

"Uncle back off Sesshomaru must have had something important to have come and seek me," she replied.

"That you are right but I must speak to you in private."

"Tato go to uncle and teach him a lesson for me," she saw the nod before the fur ball darted off to do just what was asked. Within a second of Tato's disappearance a sound proof barrier was erupted around the duo.

"What is it you wanted western lord?"

"You are powerful but in need of some training are you not?" he asked as his gaze softened, he now knew why his beast wanted her, something about her was pleasing. It set his whole aura to peaceful harmony. He gazed at the girl waiting for her answer while he plotted a way to earn her trust.

"Hai, but why would you care," she questioned as she bit her lip lightly while her hands re-sheathed her katana.

"I am merely curious and wish to know more about your race," he had his plot and was ready to make it possible.

"You should know more then enough about my race, you need not know more. I will be going now." As she turned away to bring down her barrier she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She soon heard a soft growl of want vibrating in her ear. She couldn't help but relax into his hold. To her it was natural instinct.

"Tenshi, I will not ask again," he growled out softly. She felt like butter in his grip. Her inu was submitting to him and she knew it. She hated how a female dog would bow down to the male's want. No matter how hard she wanted to fight it she just couldn't.

"There is something else you want, am I right?"

"Smart little tenshi aren't you, hai there is, but that you will have to find out in the future," he commented back.

"Treat me bad and I will kill you Sesshomaru," she growled back. She could feel his laughter as it vibrated through her. It had pleased her somewhat to know that he could put her mind at calm making her miss her human life.

"Shall we go?" he questioned.

"Not till I get Shippo…" she replied.

"Then we shall get the kit," he answered. She went to move but he wouldn't let her go. Her eyes widened at that but softened when he pulled her closer and scent her. She could almost laugh. She felt the claws tighten a little around her waist as his other clawed hand wrapped around her (demon note- wait a second when did he get his arm back… -thinks- on second thought I don't want to know I haven't updated this in over a year GOMEN ALL!!! But school has pounded down on me and is finally letting up and I will be free from school on may 18th so wish me luck!).

"Sesshomaru we must go," she whispered to him. His response was a grunt of distaste. She managed to get a hand free to break the barrier but felt him tighten his grip on her due to the new smells warping around them. He only wanted her scent and was dead set on getting only her scent.

"Tato!" she called. She noticed that both Tato and Yami appeared in front of her.

"What happened Kagome?" Yami asked.

"Well uh you see… I think he's attached to my scent," she sighed.

"Normal among the male inu's," was his response, "same thing happened to your mother she couldn't escape your father until his inu had to let her go after finally memorizing her scent, aura, power and emotional balance."

"Oh great heavens I fear I may be stuck here forever now," was Kagome's cry.

"Only till he releases you," Yami snickered.

"Bring Shippo here Onegai?" she begged her uncle.

"Hai I shall return with your kit," he replied with light snickers. When he was out of sight and ear shot Sesshomaru began to speak.

"Speak to no one about this."

"Oh gee who am I going to tell, the devil?" A growl was her answer.

"I was only kidding gees what are you doing to me any ways?"

"Scenting, my beasts requests it in order to stay down."

"But doesn't scenting a female mean…"

"Hai the beast has chosen you and I will find out why," he replied as his grip strengthened. He felt her turn in his grasp to look into his eyes.

"I am nothing out of the ordinary if that's what you're asking."

"No, my beast wants you for your power, race and intellect."

"Gees and why do you want me, just for a rut," she laughed a little only to be silenced by his growl. He continued to growl and snarl quietly but the sound seemed to lull Kagome into a state of sleep. She leaned in against the inu lord as her eyes fell quicker then bricks. Soon light snores could be heard coming from her silently. A slender clawed hand reached out from around her to lift her face to look up at him.

"Why is it now my heart beats for you as well miko tenshi?" he questioned as he leaned forward to claim her soft yet full lips. It was a soft and gentle kiss to show his feelings to the sleeping girl. He knew he could never speak his feelings verbally but he could physically.

+0+0+0+

demon note- I know it is short but hey I did update now if you do not mind I have to sleep I have 6 days of school left before summer then I can update a little more… I don't know if this will be the end there might be a few more chapters, but as of now I have lost some interest in this story sorry but the new one 'Given A Second Chance' should get better. Chapter three begins in the distant future where we find Sesshomaru and some surprise… you'll have to read and find out well Kagome will be found in chapter three yes but to find out how or where you have to read!

I thank all my lovely readers, if you want a few more chapters' reply soon or else I may lose a lot of interest quickly and forget to type the next chapter lol. Oh and thank you my reviewer who reminded me to update this chapter goes to you!

I have one year left of high school before graduation so make my summer a very happy one reader's and review like crazy!

I hope to update soon if the reviews come quicker then flies to honey!

Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Demon: I am so deeply sorry for not updating sooner! I was busy finishing up my other stuff and will now give you the next chapter of Mayonaka Tenshi like I promised!

Chazer: You were only reading other- **(-he is attacked by demon-) GHAA!**

Demon: Shush **(-she is covering Chazer's mouth with her hand-)** I was not I was uh writing… yeah writing the next chapter in my mind yeah my mind!

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru believes that you are lying.

Demon: **AM NOT!**

Sesshomaru: Do not raise your voice at this Sesshomaru.

Demon: **(-sticks her tongue out at him-)**

Kagome: **(-sighs-)** Okay let's get this chapter going, I want to know how I'm suppose to get out of this new condition I'm now stuck in because of you demon!

Demon: **(-she glances at Kagome with sad eyes-)** It's not my fault the plot ran away from me again!

Chazer: You had no plot to begin with.

Plot: I agree with Chazer. Besides I get to control the story if you haven't created one for me! **(-Evil laughter-)**

Demon: Scary… Okay let's start the new chapter!

----------

Chapter eight.

Mayonaka Tenshi.

_**The devil's work in an angel of light.**_

Sesshomaru let his eyes gaze over her sleeping form. He allowed his gaze to soften while his beast hummed in pure happiness at being close to the one it chose. Now that it had the one it wanted it would never let her leave. She was theirs and theirs she would be.

He would keep her away from all who would try to take her away from him. He was now the final surviving Taiyoukai lord in all of Japan. The south had a heir that would stand in when he came of age but the north had no heir meaning that the land now belonged to Kagome for she killed him and the East fell on to her as well due to her ownership and being the only heir to that land.

His beast sure did pick a powerful one and he was proud. He would most definitely care for this creature even more then his beast could.

He quickly put up his mask as he smelt the scent of the shadow inu and the kit growing closer. When the two entered the clearing he noticed that the kit looked a little shocked and afraid but the damnable shadow inu held his façade strongly. He must have been of noble blood to do so well.

Sesshomaru quickly repositioned the sleeping girl into his arms (hmm I can't remember, did I give him his arm back?) as he moved closer to the two demons and animal. He took one glance at them then snorted before he spoke.

"You three shall follow," after he released his order he took to the skies in a bright flash of a green orb heading due west.

"Follow him where?" Shippo whined.

"Western palace it seems," Yami stated as he picked up Shippo and held Tato close before following after Sesshomaru in a black orb not to far behind him.

They traveled what would have taken humans a month in a half hour. It was a lot of ground covered as they reached the Palace of the moon. They soon landed within the gardens when Yami spoke of something.

"You had heard of the prophecy right my lord?" Yami asked.

"Hai, where the blood child of both heaven and land unite to destroy all who oppose them. The child would follow its mother's wishes and kill those who killed her wife on that fated night of loss."

"Hai that is right but there is more." Yami replied while starring at his niece within the lord's arms.

"Continue."

"The child would face the evil that created her, her father's true form. She will have to choose to spare her life or all life. If she chooses their life the mortal planes will be sparred but for her that is a whole new meaning. She will end up sacrificing her life for she could never bring another into her death with her.

"You see my lord, her father and I are twins. I was the second to come to existence so he was given all rights to being the next in line for the throne within hell. He had always wanted the beauty he could never have until she descended from the heavens. He never died on that battle field it only made him awaken for we were born both apart of Kami and his disgrace so we are gifted with youkai abilities we were the first creations of Kami himself before he created his next close descendants the regular youkai.

"Kami hated us with a passion so my brother had his revenge when he impregnated his only daughter, the princess of the heavens. His sole heir was a female and he was proud of her, even though she was disgraced with being the mate of a hated creature as us her father still loved her up until she disappeared. The heaven was brought to its downfall and no youkai cared for they fed upon their flesh and blood."

"Father didn't kill him…" Sesshomaru stated.

"Hai, my brother is still alive and he will come for his daughter, I was left to live because her mother saw it as a right for me to protect her daughter from my very brother."

"So my father still lives…" Kagome mumbled from Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru tensed, as did the others.

"How long have you been listening?" Yami asked.

"The whole time."

Yami sighed, it would be hard for him to do anything more but to help her.

"Kagome, you must know that you are not to go to that battle alone! You are the last heir and you must live on to keep the lands going!" Yami ordered her. Sesshomaru could only agree.

"Fine I won't," Kagome stated sounding truthful while she had two of her fingers crossed. (You know that old trick lol.)

"Good!" The four plus a fox squirrel had entered the castle quietly going undiscovered by a disturbing Jaken and a hyperactive Rin whom ran out within the gardens that they had just vacated seconds before.

----------

"It won't be long till I see my daughter, she does posses that Jewel and she won't be able to leave this era anymore. I think it is time to visit that mate of mine." A dark evil voice had spoke from the shadows of the underworld as the glowing purple eyes starred into a water basin that showed the images of what was taking place.

"It is time to see Misuki," the evil being disappeared into thin air without a trace of his existence.

----------

Kagome awoke to find, herself lying in a bed that was unfamiliar to her. She scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary but found nothing. She quickly removed herself from the bed and paced around the huge empty room. She looked through the many doors till she came across the right door, the door to leave the room. She made haste in her silent exit and moved her way down the hall ever silent.

She had wondered when she had fallen asleep again but pushed that thought to the back of her head as she felt a presence growing closer.

She threw up a concealment spell that contained her scent, aura and presence from anyone.

She peeked around the corner to see Yami speaking with Sesshomaru about something strange that she couldn't place her finger on. She took one more glance around her before she looked at the two to silently devise a plan. Her mind roamed with idea's to get out without getting caught and she would get out without getting caught.

With one last glance at her surroundings she made her way back down the hall she came with quick speed. She went down the hall for quite some time till she came across a huge open area that let you see the garden below. Quickly taking a look at the distance she jumped over the ledge carefully.

She fell towards the ground but refused to scream. Before she came five feet from the ground she felt two sets of wings rip out from her back to glide her to the ground safely. When she reached the ground she released the breath she did not know she was holding.

Her eyes fell in a sweeping look as she took in everything around her quickly before she made an account to jump into the sky and fly but before she managed to jump she felt something near her foot. Curiosity getting the better of her she looked down to find Tato. With a quick sigh she picked the little fur ball up and placed him upon her shoulder just as two sets of voices reached her ears.

With a quick scan she made sure her concealment was still in place before backing up against the wall when the two from earlier made their way into the garden speaking carelessly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you should be weary of her… she is a tricky girl she is after all the daughter of a trickster and a cunning woman."

"She will not sneak past me unnoticed." Kagome of course could feel herself fuming at him. Her she was about to make her escape and he thought he would be able to notice. Ha she was almost out of his palace grounds.

"Are you sure my lord?"

"I am always sure, isn't that right Kagome?" She nearly gagged on the suppressed air at his assumption. How could he know she was there? She had worked hard on that spell. No one should have been able to see through it.

"My lord she isn't here."

"Oh I assure you she is here, behind us in fact." Kagome felt her concealment spell drop as he moved closer to her. His aura was pushing down her spell strongly and she couldn't prevent it from happening.

"Damn it Sesshomaru, I was so freaking close to!" She whined.

"Not close enough under my senses," she felt him wrap an arm around her pulling her to him. She of course squirmed in reflex. She didn't like to be that close to any man if she could help it.

"Kagome you were going to leave with out your Kage Ha?" Yami asked, as he held up the sword in question.

Kagome gasped as she fought for her words, "You're a thief Yami!"

"Not really, your were asleep and it is my duty to keep the shadows with the Kage Ha protected. It is a family sword."

"Give it back!" Kagome growled. The sword reacted to her words and burned Yami's hand for taking it away from its true master. They all watched as the sword glowed a strange color before appearing in her hands.

"That traitorous sword! That thing forgot it's last master that easily!"

"It's only loyal to the true master my dear uncle."

Yami gave a snort before grunting in dissatisfaction. He didn't like how the sword acted with Kagome. It was as if his own brother had made it so that the sword of his blood will only obey one who was pure of heart. He felt the anger rise in him more before he realized he missed something.

He quickly felt a disturbance in the air before a thread in his life was just cut. His eyes glance around before he caught the presence of a god pulling at Kagome's aura. It was when he turned his head that he saw the god he would have expected to be the last to appear so soon.

"Move Kagome." Yami ordered. When she tried to move she felt a warming aura comfort her to stay she was. The aura was calm and reassuring, it felt as though it would not bring her any harm.

'_That's my girl.'_ A voice stated from behind her. The voice caused her to jump. She didn't see the other's reactions as she felt a darkness settle in around her thickly. It blocked her off from the others but she knew Tato was still there because she felt him burry his little head against her neck in fear.

"Who are you?" She asked.

'You already forgot who I am? I'm ashamed of you my dear. Your mother sure remembered me when I took pleasure in sealing her back into the room her father died within.'

"My mother? What did you do to my mother?"

'All I did was show up and she went weak in tears, such sash for a woman.'

"Don't talk about her like that!"

'Oh but my dear, just like your mother you will have no one to help you in your time of need. I will be back for you my dear daughter. Don't get to comfy with that lord or my brother.'

"Father…"

'_Yes that is I. Oh do tell my brother that when I return to get you and he's still there I'll kill him. Oh and it seems that lord has grown attached to you so I might have to kill him as well to show that you belong only to me as my messenger put upon the mortal plane.'_ She heard him laugh as he disappeared.

She slipped to her knees as the darkness faded into nothing to show the two outside of the darkness looking at her with curious eyes.

"Kagome what happened? What did he say this time?" Kagome looked at him before dropping her eyes to the ground.

"He will kill you for being near me and kill Sesshomaru for 'growing attached' to me." Her tone was soft and mono. Yami felt fear, panic and worst of all betrayal.

"He has my mother…"

"Oh dear… looks like we have some planning to be doing."

"So it seems."

Kagome continued to look at the ground as her mind swirled around the thoughts about her father. She knew what he was but not what he was planning. She could feel evil radiate off of him but he also let off a calming aura. It seemed that he didn't wish to harm her just everyone around her who he saw not fit to be near his daughter.

He was like any other father, over protective of their little girls.

She couldn't stop the laugh that surfaced within her. She could imagine him in the future holding a shotgun sitting upon a lazy boy chair in the living room while she presented her boyfriend to him. It was just so comical. I mean come on he was a god of hell and a dog demon what else could make you laugh then to image that.

She tried to stop the giggles that seemed to keep coming up to her as she glared at the ground trying to stabilize her humor but she kept finding it harder then it looked. Her father was just something she could not help but laugh about. No one in his or her right mind would have seen this part in her life, and neither did she.

"What is so amusing?"

"Everything!" She exclaimed as she thought of a vision of Sesshomaru being the young lad standing before her father and his pet shotgun. She could just imagine him shaking in fear about the idea of a bullet going into him while her father just glared at the boy with all intent to keep his daughter from the boy.

"Yes Kagome, what do you find to hilarious?"

"More then you could dream of!" The next sight she saw was Yami wearing a pink frilly dress asking if the young lad –Sesshomaru- wanted any homemade cookies just to ease the boy's fears about the father's pet shotgun. But her mother was behind the chair laughing at the stupidity in the room quietly.

It was just too much to bare she just couldn't stop the laughing. If she didn't calm down soon she'll pass out or else be the first in history to die from laughing.

----------

Demon: I am so sorry but it seems this whole story line has run away from me. I am trying so hard to keep it stable but it seems to twist my arm a whole new direction. The way this is going it might end in a few chapters but I'll try to get it back upon the path I want it to be on. But hey I gave you something to laugh about here!

Akumu: That was not nice to in-vision me with a shotgun when you know I'd rather in force fear!

Yami: Why am I the only one in a **Pink** **Frilly Dress!**

Demon: Well uh you see, I uh… (-Spots Chazer-) He did it!

Chazer: I did what?

Demon: Oh nothing! (-Grins evilly while the two advance upon the poor muse-)

Kagome: Note to self don't do anything to anger demon.

Shippo: Nicely put, I'd hate to be put on the spot for nothing.

Kagome: Yeah.

Demon: Ahem! Well anyways, I hope you review and tell me if it's a good chapter while I go beat myself up over the fact that I screwed the whole story line over!

Story line: … No comment…

Plot line: …I agree…

Demon: Well… well… your mama!

Sesshomaru: I'd expect that from Inuyasha more then you.

Inuyasha: (-growls-) Jerk!

Demon: Oh shut up fluffy ass! I don't need your snide comments!

Chazer: demon you are so going to pay for that!

Demon: No don't! (-Runs from the angry muse! -)!!!!


End file.
